Two Moons
by KrystalJeon27
Summary: Kyungsoo mengalami banyak perubahan, pada awal nya ia akan banyak cinta, namun pada akhirnya ia kehilangan nya. hingga ia bertemu dengan keluarga Oh, tinggal bersama mereka dan kembali menjadi sebagai putri angkat. satu thn kemudian, keluarga Oh di beri anugerah dengan lahirnya Oh Sehun. dan untuk kali ini, Kyungsoo akan melindungi keluarga nya, apapun yg terjadi. #HunSoo
1. Chapter 1

Two Moons

.

.

.

Author mempersembahkan ~

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melihat ibu nya yg tengah berkutat dengan masakan nya di dapur, sayup-sayup ia mendengar lantunan lagu yg tengah ayah nya dengarkan di ruang tengah.

"ibu,, kapan keluarga Park akan kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo yg masih setia duduk di meja makan. Ibu nya tidak menoleh karena terlihat sangat sibuk, tapi ia yakin jika ibu nya mendengarkan. Bocah berusia 6 tahun itu menghela nafas, ingin sekali membantu, tapi ibu nya sudah mewanti-wanti dirinya jika lebih baik duduk melihat daripada membantu.

"eummm?" Do Sungmin menghentikan aktifitas nya, menatap jam dinding yg berada di ruang makan. "mungkin sebentar lagi" kemudian wanita mungil itu menatap putri nya dengan tawa jenaka "ada apa? kau sudah merindukan Chanyeol hmmm?" godanya.

"hmmm? Mungkin?" Kyungsoo memang polos, ia juga masih terbilang masih kecil, jadi apapun yg ia rasakan dan utarakan adalah hal kejujuran. Sungmin kembali terkekeh mendengar jawaban dari putri nya, mungkin ia akan berfikir menjodohkan putri nya dengan putra sahabat nya. ini pasti menyenangkan! Pikirnya bahagia.

"kita akan bertemu setelah ini, jadi putri ibu yg cantik mau membantu ibu?" wanita itu sudah membawa mangkok kecil di tangan nya, bersiap menyerahkan pada putri nya agak di letakkan di ruang makan.

"mmmmm!" dan dengan senang hati Kyungsoo menuruti.

Rintikan air hujan mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela, pertengahan bulan Januari dan udara masih lah dingin. Di ruang tengah di temani music jazz yg menenangkan keluarga Do menanti keluarga Park.

Dengan sabar dan telaten Sungmin merajut syal warna merah, warna merah yg mungkin akan sangat cocok untuk putri nya yg memiliki kulit putih susu warisan suami nya, Do Kyuhyun.

"mereka lama sekali, apa sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun, beberapa kali pria itu melihat keluar jendela, dimana petir sudah menyambar dan memekakan telinga. Beberapa kali ia mendengar patahan ranting di luar sana, Kyuhyun yakin jika angin di luar sangat lah kencang. Berharap Park Yoochun dan keluarga nya baik-baik saja.

"tenang lah sayang, mungkin mereka kini tengah berlindung, semua nya akan baik-baik saja" menghentikan sejenak aktifitas nya, menatap suami nya dengan tatapan menenangkan. Padahal dalam hati ia juga sangat kawatir. Kemudian tatapan nya beralih pada putri nya yg kini tengah bergelung nyaman dengan selimut nya. ia tersenyum,tapi kemudian senyum itu luntur,ada perasaan janggal untuk mala mini, dan insting omega nya berkata jika ini tidak baik.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas nya, lalu mengangguk. Keheningan kembali menusik, Music jazz di piringan milik nya mengeluarkan suara tidak enak, mungkin akan rusak. Beberapa kali putri nya melenguh akibat tidur nya tidak nyenyak. Apa karena music? Atau kayu bakar di perapian tidak membuat putri nya hangat?

Selang beberapa menit, bel pintu berbunyi tepat pukul 9 malam. ini pasti keluarga Park. Meskipun terlambat datang namun tidak terlalu terlambat untuk memulai makan malam bukan? Niat hati ingin berjalan dan membuka pintu insting mereka berkata lain, kedua netra mereka bertemu.

"bawa Kyungsoo" ucap Kyuhyun singkat namun dapat di pahami istri nya dengan baik, tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia langsung menggendong putri nya.

.

.

.

Tubuh nya terguncang-guncang, udara dingin menusuk tulang nya, ia seakan tidak memakai selimut hangat buatan ibu nya, tapi ia seperti terselimuti oleh salju dingin.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara tarikan nafas yg berat, bau anyir yg membuat hidung nya mengkerut karena tidak suka, dan kepala nya pening. Apa yg terjadi?

"ibu?" mencoba memanggil, mencoba mengerjap kedua kelereng biru nya. gelap yg ia dapat, dan sosok compang camping milik seseorang yg ia yakini sebagai ibu nya.

Sosok itu menoleh, nafas tersengal nya membentuk uap-uap. Ibu nya bergerak dengan gesit ke arah nya "oh astaga,," ibu nya langsung memeluk nya dengan sangat erat. Seperti tidak ingin melepaskan nya dan pelukan hangat ini seperti tidak pernah akan ia rasakan lagi.

"ibu ada apa? kenapa ibu berdarah?" ada rasa tidak nyaman yg menggerogoti hati kecil Kyungsoo, ia merasakan ketakutan lebih mendominasi. Tangan mungil nya terulur menyentuh dahi ibu nya yg kini teraliri darah, mengalir tanpa mau berhenti.

"Kyungsoo, ibu bahagia memiliki kau dan ayah mu"

"ibu?"

"hal yg paling membahagiakan ibu adalah melahirkan mu dan juga menikah dengan ayah mu"

"ibu,, apa yg"

"ibu tidak akan menyesali keputusan ibu, tidak akan"

"jangan banyak bicara bu, darah nya semakin banyak"

"dengarkan ibu" Sungmin menangkupkan kedua tangan yg berlumuran darah di pipi tembam putri nya. shapire milik suami nya ada bersama putri nya dan ia merasa tenang melihat nya.

"hiduplah dengan baik, apapun hasil yg akan kau dapat terimalah itu dengan lapang dada. Kau tidak perlu menjadi kuat dan pintar karena ibu dan ayah akan selalu bangga padamu, milikilah mimpi dan miliki kepercayaan untuk mewujudkan mimpi mu, bertemanlah dengan siapa saja, tidak perlu banyak yg penting dapat bisa di percaya walau itu hanya satu. Belajarlah memasak, karena ibu benci junkfood, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan terlebih lambung mu bermasalah….." Sungmin sudah tidak sanggup lagi bicara, kini air matalah yg ikut serta. Luka nya sudah sangat parah dan sebentar lagi ia akan menyusul suami nya dan meninggalkan putri kecil nya. apa ia sanggup?

Kini kelereng hitam milik Sungmin menatap putri nya yg terlelap karena ulah nya. air mata lagi-lagi mengalir tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, rasa sakit itu kini lebih sakit, telinga nya sudah berdenging. Dan waktu nya akan tiba.

"putriku, putriku, putriku, putri kecilku yg malang, hiks,,, maafkan ibu, maafkan ibu yg tidak bisa di samping mu sampai dewasa…." Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya, semakin ia memeluk putri nya semakin ia tidak bisa meninggalkan putri nya.

"sudah sayang" seketika Sungmin langsung mendongkakan kepala nya, disana di belakang putri nya, ada suaminya yg tengah berdiri dengan senyum milik nya dan tanpa luka sama sekali.

"Kyungsoo adalah putri kita, putri kecil kita bukan lah gadis lemah, jadi ayo~" dengan berat hati Sungmin menidurkan putri nya di atas tumpukan salju yg mulai menipis, mengangguk dan mengikuti kemana arah suami nya melangkah.

.

.

.

Pusing itu yg pertama kali Kyungsoo rasakan, kepala belakang nya sakit sekali da nada rasa terbakar di sana, ia seakan tertidur lama sekali.

Mengerjapkan kedua shapire nya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya terang yg tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam retina nya. samar-samar gadis kecil itu mendengar suara bisik-bisik.

"hey dia sudah sadar?"

"waaah, dia cantik juga"

"apa dia memakai softlens? Cantik sekali"

Akhirnya penglihatan nya menjadi jelas, di sana ada beberapa anak-anak yg tengah menatap nya dengan raut penasaran. Bukan hanya mereka Kyungsoo juga penasaran dimana ia sekarang?

Melihat sekitar, kayu, semua perabotan dan rumah ini terbuat dari kayu. Sederhana namun hangat, dan ia terduduk di atas ranjang berukuran kecil.

"ne, ne,,, siapa nama kakak?" anak laki-laki dengan mata sipit bertanya, senyum nya mengembang tanpa di aba-aba dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menaikan salah satu alis nya.

"hey! Dasar tidak sopan! Sebelum menanyakan nama orang lain perkenalkan dirimu sendiri dasar Jimin bodoh!" kini giliran gadis kecil yg mungkin seumuran dengan anak laki-laki yg bernama Jimin menyerobot.

"kau juga tidak sopan Mirai, berteriak di depan orang asing juga salah satu nya" dan keributan terjadi, mempermasalahkan siapa yg benar dan siapa yg salah. Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar semakin pusing akan ini.

"hey, hey jika kalian ribut seperti ini, kakak cantik ini akan semakin sakit" terdengar suara berat kas laki-laki dewasa mengintrupsi, ia datang dari pintu yg beberapa meter dari ranjang dengan membawa nampan berisikan mangkuk yg mengepul, seperti nya enak, tercium dari bau nya. dan perut nya langsung menunjukan suara saat itu.

Pria itu tersenyum "kau pasti lapar" setelah itu meletakan nampan berisikan bubur di atas meja kecil dekat ranjang.

"waaah kelihatan enak…"

"aku juga mauuuu ayaaah!"

"ibu sudah membuatkan nya" kemudian terdengar kata 'horeeeey!' dari anak-anak dan ruangan menjadi sepi dan hening, Kyungsoo merasa canggung dan ia tidak mengenal siapa pria ini.

"kau pasti bingung untuk saat ini" tanya pria itu dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"akan aku jelaskan, tapi makan lah terlebih dulu"

.

.

.

Pria dewasa dengan dimple di pipi nya bernama Park Jungsu, suami dari Park Soora. Pasangan suami istri yg telah hidup bersama anak-anak terlantar. Dulunya Soora pernah mengandung, namun berkali-kali keguguran. Hingga pada akhirnya, mereka mengangkat anak-anak terlantar kurang kasih sayang orang tua atau sengaja di buang. Meskipun hidup serba kekurangan mereka berdua sangat bahagia dengan kelima anak mereka.

Jungsu mengatakan jika ia menemukan Kyungsoo di tumpukan salju meski tak sampai membenamkan gadis itu, pria dewasa dengan beberapa janggut di sekitar dagu nya menemukan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan mengenaskan, dimana ada jejak telapak tangan darah di kedua pipi dan kedinginan. Tapi yg membuat Jungsu bernafas lega adalah tidak ada luka pada tubuh gadis mungil tersebut.

Dan penjelasan Jungsu mengingatkan Kyungsoo akan kemarin yg telah ia alami, dimana ia menunggu sahabat orang tua nya, hujan deras, patahan ranting, angin yg mengamuk, dan juga teriakan ibu nya. Kyungsoo tidak yakin akan terakhir, tapi ia seperti mendengar teriakan ibu nya.

Dan juga, kata-kata ibu nya yg aneh. Ngomong-ngomong soal ibu nya, dimana orang tua nya?

"ibu? Dimana ibu?" pertanyaan yg keluar dari bibir mungil milik Kyungsoo memberi efek besar bagi kedua pasangan suami istri yg ada di ruangan dimana Kyungsoo di rawat.

Jungsu dan Sora saling memandang, sendu dan juga sedih. Sora memutuskan untuk tidak berkata-kata. Dia terlalu takut melihat ekpresi yg akan di tampilkan anak gadis nya. setelah melihat keadaan Kyungsoo, Sora sudah memutuskan untuk menjadikan Kyungsoo putri nya.

Jungsuu menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan anak gadis nya.

"ayah,, ibu,,, kemana mereka?" Kyungsoo masih bergumam, air mata mengalir dari shapire indah milik nya, melihat anak seusianya yg sudah mengalami pahit nya dunia, membuat Sora langsung tak tahan dan langsung memeluk nya.

"sssssst,,, jangan menangis.."

"ada kami disini" lanjut Jungsoo, pria itu juga ikut memeluk mereka. Berjanji akan melindungi keluarga kecil mereka apapun yg terjadi.

.

.

.

Hari berganti, bumi berotasi dan kini bumi tengah merasakan panas nya matahari, musim panas yg membakar begitu pula masa lalu Kyungsoo. gadis kecil itu begitu cepat melupakan masa kelam nya dan hidup dengan ceria bersama kakak dan adik nya.

Hidup serba kekurangan membuat orang tua angkat nya banting tulang, terlebih di tambah kehadiran nya. tidak ingin hanya menumpang saja, Kyungsoo mulai berjalar membantu, seperti memasak dan melakukan hal rumah tangga lain nya.

Gadis kecil yg bulan depan akan menginjak usia 7 tahun itu juga ikut membantu mengurusi adik-adik nya yg masih kecil.

"Jimin! Jangan berlari-lari ketika sudah mandi, nanti kau akan jatuh!" Park Jimin, anak laki-laki dengan sepasang mata sipit dan senyuman khas milik nya. berumur 4 tahun dan sangat aktif dalam segala hal termasuk melompat dan berlari. Kyungsoo sangat kesusahan akan tingkah hiperaktif milik Jimin, dan berkali-kali ia mendapati Jimin akan terjatuh dan tubuh penuh lebam setelah nya. namun Kyungsoo heran karena Jimin tidak pernah menangis sama sekali, ia pernah berkata jika anak laki-laki pantang menangis. Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengus setelah nya.

"Mirai! Jangan ganggu adik mu!" Park Mirai dan Park Kirei, kembar identic yg sangat merepotkan. Terlebih Mirai sangat suka sekali menggoda adik nya yg cengeng nya minta ampun, jika Jimin jarang menangis maka Mirai akan selalu menangis walau tergigit semut sekalipun.

"ada masalah Taeminie?" Park Taemin, umur nya tidak jauh beda dengan nya, hanya terput beberapa bulan. Anak laki-laki ini sangat pendiam dan pemalu, karena sigat nya itu ia jadi sukar meminta bantuan kepada orang lain.

"makan yg banyak pendek, kau terlihat kurus dan semakin jelek!"

"Yongguk oppa!" Park Yongguk, anak tertua di keluarga Park. Kepribadian nya tegas dan cara bicara nya kasar, meskipun wajah garang dan bicara nya pun tidak ada kata halus, Yongguk adalah orang pertama yg akan menjerit histeris ketika adik nya dalam bahaya, akan berteriak marah jika salah satu adik nya di ganggu. Namun jahil nya minta ampun, terlebih jika bersama Kyungsoo.

Melihat interaksi Kyungsoo dengan saudara-saudara nya, tak ayal membuat pasangan suami istri itu bahagia. Waktu memang benar-benar menyembuhkan luka gadis kecil nya, di usia yg memang masih kecil tak heran jika anak seusia Kyungsoo cepat melupakan seuatu dan pasangan suami istri itu pun bersyukur atas itu.

Kegembiraan datang di keluarga kecil tersebut, hari ini Park Yongguk mendapat hasil dari test kedudukan, dimana ia menjadi ras Alpha. Ras dominan, test akan di lakukan jika anak sudah menginjak umur 13 tahun, masa pubertas masa dimana anak-anak akan melangkah ke tingkat selanjut nya.

"waaaaah! Omedeto!" seru Mirai dan Kirei dalam bahasa jepang yg khas. Meskipun di tinggalkan orang tua pada usia masih terbilang kecil, mereka masih tidak lupa akan ajaran orang tua nya dulu, meskipun mereka tidak yakin akan wajah orang tua yg sudah mulai memudar di ingatan dan berubah menjadi Jungsoo dan Sora.

"Arigatou!" balas Yongguk, kemudian memeluk kedua nya bersamaan dan mengangkat nya tanpa ada rasa beban sekalipun. Karena ia Alpha dengan anugerah kekuatan ' _strengh_ '. Jadi tidak akan menjadi masalah jika ia mengangkat lemari sekalipun, mencabut pohon dalam sekali tarikan.

"cukkae hyung!" si kecil berteriak histeris, gembira tentu saja. Dan tidak lupa lompatan dan tubrukan dan Jimin yg dengan sigap Yongguk tangkap.

"jangan melompat dasar bodoh!" dasar Yongguk, mulut nya tidak pernah di filter sama sekali, bahkan dengan Jimin sekalipun. Yongguk menatap Kyungsoo, setelah menurunkan Jimin pemuda itu langsung tersenyum hangat dan melebaran kedua tangan nya.

"tidak ingin memberiku selamat ?" pipi Kyungsoo mengembung, mamanas dan memerah seperti bakpau matang yg siap santap.

"selamat kakak bodoh"

"ah adik ku yg manis…~"

"aku tidak manis, dasar idiot!"

"ah aku semakin menyayangi mu"

"aku semakin ingin mencekik mu dan menguburmu di dekat pekarangan rumah!"

"aku menantikan itu,,walau akan lama, aku akan tetap menunggu"

"aku akan menang kali ini!" jawab Kyunsoo bersungut-sungut, kali ini pipi nya memerah bukan karena malu karena emosi nya membakar nya.

"benarkah? Bahkan setiap duel kau tidak pernah menang? Lihat melepaskan pelukan ku saja kau tidak sanggup"

"sialaaaan!"

"sudah, sudah,,, ayo kita makan… lihat Jimin sudah berliur di sana" ayah nya memang penengah yg baik dan sabar.

Kyungsoo menatap keluarga baru nya dengan haru, melihat Yongguk yg sudah melepaskan pelukan nya, berjalan dengan pelan ke arah Jiminy g tengah makan duluan. Pertengkaran Mirai dan Kirei, ibu nya yg mencoba memisahkan si Kembar dan sang ayah yg hanya terkekeh di tempat.

Entah apa yg terjadi jika ia tidak bertemu dengan keluarga ini, meskipun tidak sedarah, namun kehangatan nya mampu melupakan segalanya, termasuk orang tua nya. tidak terasa air mata nya jatuh dan lolos begitu saja dari kedua shapire nya.

"Kyungsoo? ada apa?" tersentak kaget mendengar suara ibu nya yg terdengar cemas, melihat ayah, kakak nya juga demikian, kemduian si kembar dan Jiminy g penasaran. Dengan cepat-cepat ia menghapus air matanya dan menggeleng.

"tidak" kemudian berjalan menuju kursinya. Canda tawa kembali terdengar, teriakan histeris menjadi lengkap acara. Dan Kyungsoo tidak akan melupakan nya seumur hidup.

.

.

.

Tubuh nya terguncang-guncang dan ia merasa dejavu. Mengerjapkan kedua shapire nya, kali ini dengan cepat ia memperjelas tatapan nya. kali ini ia melihat kakak nya, Park Yongguk yg tengah menggendong Jimin, di samping kanan dan kiri nya ada si kembar yg tengah menggenggam erat tangan Yongguk.

Ada apa? pikir Kyungsoo kalut, indra penciuman nya kembali mencium bau anyir yg tidak ia lupakan dalam ingatan nya. perasaan itu kembali, ketakutan, kecemasan bercampur menjadi satu, membuat perut nya mual.

"ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan, memastikan jika semua baik-baik saja.

"ikut aku, aku akan menjelaskan nya nanti" Kyungsoo mengangguk, kini tangan nya menggandeng Kirei.

Kamar Kyungsoo berada di di ujung, dimana dekat dengan ruang tamu yg langsung menuju pintu. Kedua alis Kyungsoo menyatu kala melihat Yongguk yg celingukan seperti maling. Ia akan menanyakan nya setelah ini, lagipula ia merasakan perasaan yg buruk.

Yongguk bergerak, ia pun ikut melangkah, namun langkah nya terhenti saat melihat dua sosok yg sangat ia kenali, orang tua nya yg tergeletak di ruang makan yg memang terhubung dengan ruang tamu, sehingga shapire itu dengan mudah melihat kedua orang tua nya yg tengah bermandikan darah.

"Ay…"

"sssst!" Yongguk menggeleng, menarik paksa Kyungsoo yg ingin berontak, jika bisa ia akan menggendong semua adik nya saat ini, namun tidak bisa, karena faktor banyak nya yg akan ia gendong.

Yongguk lengah dan Kyungsoo pun bisa lepas dari genggaman tangan, gadis itu berlari kemudian memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa milik ibu dan ayah nya. menangis meraung, meminta penjelasan apa yg terjadi, namun tidak terjawab hingga….

"wah, wah,,, siapa ini?" pria tinggi dengan jubbah dan tudung yg menutupi tubuh serta tubuh nya. mendekati Kyunsoo yg masih bingung dan shock dengan keadaan yg terjadi.

"anak kecil ini mengingatkan ku pada Kyuhyun saja" pria kedua datang dari arah dapur, menatap lekat yg kini masih terdiam di tempat.

"atau memang dia putri nya? kita tidak tahu kan jika putri mereka masih hidup atau sudah mati?" dan setelah itu, Kyungsoo merasakan sakit di punggung nya, ia terhimpit dan terjepit oleh pria di depan nya, seringai terukir di bibir pria tersebut dan Kyungsoo ketakutan saat ini, apa ia akan di bunuh seperti ayah dan ibu nya? tidak apa asal saudara nya selamat, dan dengan reflek Kyungsoo melirik Yongguk yg masih diam mematung di sana.

Melihat adik nya dalam bahaya, ia segera menurukan Jimin, menenangkan si kembar walau tidak yakin akan berhasil.

"lepaskan adikuuu!" teriak Yongguk dengan suara menggelegar milik nya, mata hitam nya berubah menjadi merah pekat. Menyerang pria yg tenah mencekik adik nya dengan brutal, dengan langsung mematahkan lengan pria itu.

"aaaaargggg!" sakit tentu saja, marah lebih mendominasi. Harga dirinya tercoreng, terlebih siapa yg telah menyerang nya.

"hahahaha, kau kalah oleh anak kecil? Tidak kusangka" teman nya tidak membantu malah memanas-manasi, amarah yg membakar tersiram oleh bensin, sehingga dengan kecepatan ia langsung menyerang Yongguk.

Yongguk tahu jika nyawanya tidak akan selamat, sehingga waktu yg tersisa akan ia gunakan untuk berteriak agak adik-adik nya melarikan diri dari sini, tidak masalah jika ia tidak selamat, asalkan adik nya masih bernafas dan hidup ia akan menyerahkan nyawa nya kali ini.

"Hyung!"

"Ni chaan!"

"oppa!"

"Lariiii!" adik-adik nya masih berdiri. Ia takut pria yg satu nya akan bergerak tapi ia salah, pria itu malah duduk di meja makan dengan gaya arogan milik nya. leher nya tercekik dan hampir akan patah. Dengan segenap kemampuan ia kembali berteriak "LARRRIIIIIII!"

Mengaum Yongguk berteriak, adik-adik nya langsung tunggang langgang ingin melarikan diri, mata Kyungsoo membola saat melihat pria yg hanya duduk santai mulai bergerak menuju adik-adik nya, ingin berteriak tapi tak mampu.

Kedua kaki nya reflek berlari namun kalah cepat, dengan kedua mata nya, ia melihat kepala Jimin yg putus, bahkan tanpa sempat berteriak adik kecil nya meregang nyawa.

Tubuh Mirai tercerai berai, dan Kirei yg tersisa, gadis kecil itu menggigil, menatap takut sosok di depan nya. tubuh kecil nya di tarik.

"ja jangan…." Cicit Kyungsoo, leher nya tidak tercekik, tapi ia merasa pasokan udaran nya terebut paksa.

Sosok di depan nya malah menyeringai, gigi taring yg sebelum nya tidak di perlihatkan akhirnya menampakkan diri, menggigit dengan beringas leher Kirei hingga putus.

Kyungsoo sudah histeris, menangis untuk meluapkan segala emosi nya. sedangkan Yongguk, pemuda yg masih hidup itu hanya bisa memejamkan kedua mata nya, sebagai seorang kakak tertua, ia tidak bisa melindungi adik-adiknya. Ia bahkan hanya bisa melihat dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. omong kosong dengan kekuatan nya yg tidak bisa di gunakan dalam keadaan ini, ia muak.

"sekarang giliran mu…" dan Yongguk ingin menyelamatkan adik nya walau itu hanya satu. Dengan kekuatan entah dari mana dan tekad nya Yongguk dapat melawan balik vampire di depan nya, yakin jika mereka vampire karena taring yg mereka perlihatkan.

Denan gerekan cepat, melompat keatas vampire tersebut dan mematahkan leher nya. satu mati tinggal yg satu.

Meraih pistol si vampire yg sudah tak bernyawa dan langsung mengerahkan ke vampire satu nya. namun lagi-lagi ia kalah cepat, tangan nya terputus dan pistol nya melayang dan terjatuh. Kedua kaki nya juga putus dan ia sudah ada di ambang batas, menatap nanar adik satu-satu nya.

"Oppa!"

"lari…" bisik Yongguk yg masih dapat Kyungsoo dengar. Darah segar keluar dari mulut Yongguk, nafas nya tersengal.

Tanpa sepengetahuan si vampire, ia di kejutkan oleh kemunculan Kyungsoo yg ada di samping nya, memegang pistol, dengan jari telunjuk yg sudah siap menarik pelatuk. Ia sengaja menoleh, dan..

"mati!" teriak Kyungsoo, dan suara letusan senjata api mengakhiri malam berdarah di rumah yg awal nya hangat menjadi dingin.

Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo menggigil, tangan nya bergetar, pistol yg ada di tangan nya terjatuh dan ia langsung berlari ke arah Yongguk.

"pergi dari sini"

"tidak mau!"

"mereka akan kesini, menemukan mu dan membunuh mu"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "bersama mu"

Kali ini Yongguk menggeleng "kumohon Kyung,, turuti perkataan ku sekali ini" dan Kyungsoo masih mencoba menyeret tubuh tidak berdaya milik Yongguk, tubuh mungil nya bahkan tidak sampai mengangkat tubuh sang kakak.

Yongguk menggeleng lagi, menampik kedua tangan kecil milik Kyungsoo yg berusaha menggendong nya, meskipun ia sekarat ia bisa mencium jika vampire-vampir itu hampir dekat.

"LARRRIIIIIII! DASAR KYUNGSOO BODOH!" tubuh Kyungsoo membeku, ini adalah untuk pertama kali nya Yongguk membentak nya dan menangis di depan nya. ini berarti kakak nya benar-benar frustasi.

Kyungsoo mundur beberapa langkah, dengan perasaan campur aduk ia langkah kan kaki nya, berlari sekencang-kencang nya. meninggalkan rumah kecil mereka, orang tua dan saudara-saudara nya.

"tetaplah hidup adik ku, jagalah dirimu baik-baik. Maaf sampai disini oppa menemanimu" lirih Yongguk untuk terakhir kali.

.

.

.

Lari dan terus berlari, dalam pelarian nya air mata pun tetap tidak bisa berhenti menetes. Kekecewaan pada diri sendiri yg hanya bisa lari dan mengorbankan orang tua serta saudara-saudara nya, kemarahan yg melingkupi, dan bibit balas dendam yg sebelum nya tak terfikirkan menanam nya tumbuh begitu saja.

Ia berlari hingga tanpa sadar keluar dari hutan, terjatuh karena akar pohon dan tergelincir karena licin nya tanah, membuat nya terperosok jatuh di atas terotoar jalanan. Belum sempat ia berdiri, kedua mata nya menyipit karena sorot lampu sebuah kendaraan, telinga nya berdenging karena decitan rem mobil.

Kyungsoo dapat melihat sosok pria keluar dari mobil, tingkah ketika keluar dari mobil seakan tergesa-gesa, sepeti menyiratkan akan kepanikan dak kekawatiran, dan sebelum ia benar-benar melihat wajah pria yg hampir menabrak nya, kegelapan menguasai Kyungsoo.

"hei!" dengan cekatakan pria itu langsung membopong tubuh kecil Kyungsoo, memasukkan nya ke mobil.

"apa dia baik-baik saja sayang?" istri nya bertanya dengan raut kawatir dan panic sama sepertinya. Oh Sanghyun menggeleng tidak tahu, tapi ia berkata jika gadis kecil ini akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

TBC

Saya datang membawa cerita baru dan benar-benar melupakan cerita lama, maafkan saya *bow

Jika ada yg berminat, mungkin saya akan melanjutkan.

Tinggal mood juga sih wkwkwkwkwkw bahkan saya malah ingin merombak ff yg saya publish *plak!

dan maaf,, ini no edit TT

Gimme a review, favorite, and follow

Gomawo! Arigatou!


	2. Chapter 2

Two Moons

.

.

.

Kembali ia menemukan dirinya berada di keadaan yg sama, dahi nya mengernyit, pening ia rasakan, ia seperti mengalami mimpi yg panjang. Mimpi dimana orang tua dan saudara-saudara nya di bunuh dengan kejam oleh sosok yg mungkin bernama vampire.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, yg terpenting ia sudah bangun dari mimpi panjang nya. dan Semua nya seakan terlihat baik-baik saja.

Namun angan nya hilang seakan tertiup angin dengan mudah ketika ia melihat sekeliling nya. ini bukan kamar nya sempit nya, kamar ini terlihat sangat bagus.

Menelan ludah nya dengan susah payah, apakah semalam bukan mimpi? Dahi nya kembali mengernyit, ia merasakan leher nya sakit sekali. Dengan tangan gemetar, Kyungsoo menyentuh leher nya. ia langsung melompat dari kasur, menatap ke cermin, dan di sana ada bekas keunguan.

"ini bukan mimpi" gumam nya lirih. Air mata tidak bisa terbendung, ia lagi-lagi di tinggalkan. Dosa apa yg telah ia perbuat dulu hingga mendapatkan hal mengerikan seperti ini. ia sudah ingat, jika orang tua kandung nya tidak meninggalkan nya, ia tahu hanya saja Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengingatnya. Setelah tinggal bersama keluarga Park Jungsoo, ia berusaha melupakan masa lalu nya demi orang tua angkat nya, ia tidak mau orang tua nya bersedih karena nya, tapi semua nya sudah pergi.

Tangisan nya pecah. Ia hanya bocah berumur 7 tahun, ia masih butuh sandaran. Ia masih butuh topangan, jika semua nya pergi, apa ia masih sanggup bediri?

"hey~ kenapa menangis?" Kyungsoo merasakan pelukan hangat, pelukan hangat seperti pelukan ibu nya _'Do Sungmin'_. mata bulat itu menatap pantulan bayangan nya sendiri, di sana ada sosok wanita cantik, dengan manik coklat terang nya, dan rambut hitam panjang milik nya.

"ada apa heeemmm?" tubuh nya di putar, kini langsung menghadap pada si pemilik suara. "apa ada yg sakit?" wanita ini tidak hanya cantik, tapi juga baik. Orang baik, sama dengan keluarga nya dulu. Terlalu baik, hingga meninggalkan nya. tapi bukan itu, apa karena ia pembawa sial? Hingga orang-orang di sekitar nya pergi dengan cara yg mengenaskan.

"bukan urusan mu!" kedua tanan mungil nya menyentak kedua telapan tangan yg ada di pundak nya. dapat ia lihat kedua manik di depan tersentak kaget, dan kyungsoo tidak peduli akan hal itu, yang terpenting untuk saat ini, ia harus menghindar dari wanita di depan nya.

Bukan sakit hati yang ia lihat melainkan wajah jenaka dari wanita di depan nya.

"kenapa? kaget? Percaya tidak jika aku dapat membaca pikiran?" wanita didepan nya kini berdiri setelah lama berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi badan nya dengan Kyungsoo.

Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit tidak percaya "kau bercanda?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh dengan ejekan. Malah membuat wanita di depan nya tertawa dengan sangat keras.

"hey! Ini Tidak lucu!" Seru Kyungsoo cemberut, ia kesal sekali.

Wanita di depan nya mengusap lelehan air matanya "kau lucu sayang" ucap nya masih di sertai kikikan yg masih setia keluar dari bibir berpoles lipstik.

"aku tidak lucu!" dan suara tawa milik wanita di depan nya lagi-lagi terdengar.

"apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" di ambang pintu kamar ada sosok tinggi tersenyum dengan hangat.

"oh sayang, seharusnya kau lihat wajah lucu nya itu"

"jangan menggodanya Xue," kemudian tatapanya beralih pada Kyungsoo yg masih merenggut kesal. "kau pasti kesal dengan istriku, jangan di ambil hati, dia menang gila" ucap sang suami dengan nada mengejek.

"hey!" protesan Xue di anggap anggin lalu oleh suami nya dan pria itu lebih memilih berlutut di depan Kyungsoo ala pangeran.

"ijinkan hamba memperkenlkan diri, hamba bernama Oh Sanghyun, dan rakyat jelata di belakang bernama Oh Xue, istri saya memang bodoh, ampuni sikap lancang nya. dan mari kita sarapan" Kyungsoo mengerjap kedua manik bulat nya bingung. Tangan kanan nya di tarik, dan ia semakin menganga saat pria yg mengaku bernama Oh Sanghyun mengcium punggung tangan nya, dan kemudian tubuh nya melayang.

"hey! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Kyungsoo meronta,perlu di ingatkan ia bukan karung beras.

"heeey! Sanghyun! Kembali kau! Kembalikan putri kecil ku!"

.

.

.

Mendekati Kyungsoo memang tidak lah mudah, itu pikir Sanghyun dan istrinya. Gadis kecil itu terlalu keukeuh pada pendirian nya, tidak ingin tinggal bersama nya, ingin keluar dari rumah bahkan sampai nekat kabur.

Musim berlalu dan Kyungsoo masih setia membekukan hati nya, dingin dan tak tersentuh seperti awal dari musim dingin saat ini. selalu berkata ketus dan bersikap cuek terhadap Sanghyun dan Xue.

"dengar Soo, jangan lari-lari di taman, jadilah anak baik" Xue sangat menyukai panggilan Soo yg ia buatkan untuk Kyungsoo, wanita itu kini berjongkok tengah melilitkan syal berwarna merah yg ia buat kan untuk putri angkat nya yg mungil.

"aku tahu dan jangan memanggilku dengan nama memalukan seperti itu! nama ku Kyungsoo bukan Soo! Cih"

"memang aku peduli~" ejek Xue dengan seringai milik nya, kemudian wanita itu berjalan ke meja riasnya, mengambil tas milik nya. Kyungsoo mendengus, percuma saja berkata-kata kasar terhadap Xue, apalagi wanita itu hanya akan menjadikan nya objek pembullyan.

.

.

.

"berhentilah menggodanya Xue.." Sanghyuu berucap tanpa mengalihkan perhatian nya dari Koran langganan nya.

Xue menendengus dan lebih memilih memainkan ponsel nya.

"kau mengabaikan ku lagi~ TT tega sekali~"

"ini tanggal berapa?" tiba-tiba Xue berdiri dari duduk nya, berjalan mendekati kalender bergambar bunga matahari di bulan November, yg terpasang apik di kamar mereka.

"ada apa?" tanya Sanghyun penasaran akan pertanyaan istrinya.

"terakhir kali, kapan kita melakukan _'itu'_?" tanya Xue mengalihkan tatapan nya pada suami nya yg kini sudah merenung, sedang berfikir dan mengingat. Tidak biasanya Xue menanyakan hal sesensitif ini.

Seketika seringai milik Sanghyun berkembang layak nya kue dalam oven, "apa yg kau maksut dengan ' _itu_ ' sayang~" tanya nya dengan nada menggoda.

"a a pa!" Xue tergagap dan Sanghyun makin melebarkan seringai ketika melihat taburan warna merah muda di area pipi istrinya.

Dengan nada yg masih menggoda (bercanda) Sanghyun menaik turunkan alis nya "apa kau ingin melakukan nya sekarang~ tidak kusangka kau agresif sekali~"

"mati saja kau!" warna pipi nya benar-benar sudah memerah, Xue bahkan bisa merasakan panas pipi nya sendiri. "sudahlah, aku serius Sanghyun bodoh!" lanjut nya semakin uring-uringan.

Melihat mood istrinya, Sanghyun mengalah "lalu ada apa?" tanya mulai serius. "kalau tidak salah sekitar satu bulan yg lalu" tangan Sanghyun bertumpu pada janggut nya, mengelus-elus nya bak detektif terkenal.

Xue menghela nafas nya "mung,,, ehm mungkin aku hamil" cicit nya yg mampu Sanghyun dengar. Dengan gerakan cepat Sanghyun langsung berdiri tepat di depan istri tercinta.

"benarkah? Apa prediksimu tidak salah?" ia mencoba memastikan sekali lagi dan gelengan dari Xue yg ia dapat. Sejenak ia terdiam, jika benar maka ia akan memiliki bayi, bayi lucu dan mungil yg suatu saat nanti akan memanggil nya ' _papa_ ', merengek padanya, bermain dengan nya, dan semua nya. lalu tidak lupa dengan putri mungil nya, ia akan menjadi kakak. Mungkin setelah mendengar kabar bahagia ini, hati Kyungsoo akan luluh.

"Sanghyun? Kau tidak apa? ini baru perkiraan ku saja, jadi…."

"tidak, aku juga yakin Xue, disini /Sanghyun menyentuh perut datar Xue lembut/ pasti ada bayi kita" ucap Sanghyun bersungguh-sungguh. Xue melihat ada binar kebahagiaan di manik abu-abu milik suami nya, dan ia juga sangat senang melihat nya. semoga saja ini benar-benar menjadi kenyataan dan bukan angan-angan nya saja.

Lima tahun menikah, berkali-kali mereka mencoba dan baru saat ini ia hamil, memang belum periksa apa benar dia hamil, tapi entah kenapa keyakinan nya mencapai angka 99 persen. Kebahagiaan yg selama ini mereka ingin kan datang bersama Kyungsoo yg datang di kehidupan mereka.

"terimakasih Tuhan"

"ini berkat dari Tuhan dan juga putri kita" sambung Xue. Sanghyun kini malah mengelus-ngeluskan kepala nya di perut sang istri dengan manja.

"iya, ini juga berkat dari putri mungil kita, sudah kuduga dia akan membawa nasib baik di keluarga kita"

"apa kita akan memberitahukan nya?"

"sabar dulu, kita periksa dulu, jika hasil nya positif maka kita akan memberitahukan nya"

"aku yakin jika ini positif" dan Sanghyun masih dengan kepercayaan nya. manik milik sang istri memutar bosan "terserah, aku akan keluar menjemput Kyungsoo dari sekolah"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memang tidak mengenyam bangku taman kanak-kanak, namun ia langsung menempati kelas 3 sekolah dasar dan melewati bangku taman kanak-kanak dan kelas 1 dan 2 dengan mudah karena kecerdasan nya.

"hey Kyungsoo~" namanya Byun Baekhyun, gadis yg sama mungil nya dengan nya ini tidak pernah absen untuk menyapa dan mengajak nya ngobrol, walau ia sama sekali tidak pernah menanggapi.

"hn" balas nya malas.

"moow,, jangan cuek seperti itu Kyungsoo ya~" dan Kyungsoo akui Baekhyun adalah sosok yg pantang menyerah, bahkan teman-teman nya yg lain saja sudah menyerah dan mencoba menghasut Baekhyun agar ikut masuk ke dalam kubu mereka.

Hari ini cuaca sangat dingin dan Xue terlambat untuk menjemput nya. dan hari ini Baekhyun masih cerewet seperti biasanya, ia bukan nya benci akan kehadiran Baekhyun, ia malah bersyukur ada yg mau berteman dengan nya.

Awal pertama masuk sekolah ia begitu canggung, ia belum bisa berinteraksi dengan anak sebanyak ini, tatapan mata-mata itu menghujam nya dan menusuk nya, ia bingung apa salah nya? pernah Baekhyun bicara jika mata bulatnya seakan membenci teman-teman di kelas, apa itu benar?

Bahkan Baekhyun juga bercerita jika salah satu adik kelas mereka ada yg menangis karena tatapan Kyungsoo, kalau tidak salah ingat namanya Kim Jongin, Baekhyun menyebut nya.

Setelah sekian menit dengan Baekhyun masih berbicara dan Kyungsoo sebagai pendengar tanpa menyelak satu kata pun karena gadis itu juga malas membalas ucapan Baekhyun.

Hingga jemputan Baekhyun datang, gadis dengan senyum bulan sabit itu langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat dan melambaikan tangan nya dengan antusias seperti biasa, awal nya Kyungsoo kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti ini, namun lama-kelamaan ini menjadi biasa.

Baekhyun sudah di jemput lalu mana Xue! Jerit nya dalam hati.

"booooowww!" Kyungsoo meloncat dari duduk nya, mata bulat nya semakin membulat karena kaget. Dan tersangka dari itu hanya bisa tertawa terpingkal, memegang perut nya yg tiba-tiba kram.

"hahahahahahahahaha! Astaga lucu sekali! Ahahahahaha!"

"tidak lucu Xue!" bentak Kyungsoo sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki berbalut stocking dengan kesal. Berjalan dengan cepat tanpa menghiraukan ibu angkat nya yg sudah berkali-kali meminta maaf.

"Soo-Soo jangan cepat-cepat, jalanan licin, kau bisa terjatuh!" Xue sudah memperingati, ia sendiri juga susah berjalan dan mencoba mengimbangi langkah hiperaktif sang putri.

"hah~ dia tidak mendengar.." gumam Xue mengerti, ia berkali-kali akan terpeleset. Hingga bola mata nya melotot horor saat melihat putri mungil nya benar-benar terjatuh karena licin nya jalanan.

"hey sudah kukatakan jika aaaaagh" ucapan Xue terputus karena dirinya juga terjatuh. Kyungsoo yg tidak jauh dari nya menatap nya dengan tatapan meremehkan dan tawa gadis itu pecah begitu saja.

"dasar Xue bodoh!"

"ya! Aku lebih tua dari mu bocah!" kembali lagi tawa Kyungsoo pecah, renyah dan enak di dengar oleh Xue.

Melihat dan mendengar bagaimana putri kecil nya tertawa, hati Xue menghangat, tapi bukan itu saja ada yg lain yg merembes, dahi nya mengernyit karena sakit yg teramat di perut bagian bawah nya.

Ada apa dengan Xue? Kenapa dia malah terdiam? Pikir Kyungsoo, apa ini jebakan nya? ia memanfaatkan rasa empati ku dan begitu aku menolong nya ia akan menghukumku, itu pasti.

Tapi bayangan Kyungsoo hilang saat melihat Xue mengernyitkan dahinya menahan sakit, kulit Xue yg memang putih menjadi sangat putih dan pucat, dan mata itu kembali membulat, ada darah di sela-sela kaki Xue, merembes di atas jalanan.

"Xue!" dan terakhir Xue dengar adalah teriakan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Sanghyun langsung meninggalkan meeting nya siang ini setelah mendengar kabar istrinya yg di larikan ke rumah sakit.

Pendarahan kecil yg tidak sampai melukai sang jabang bayi, mendengar jika ada bayi mereka di rahim istrinya, membuat Sanghyun harus ektra dalam menjaga Xue. Terlebih jika Xue adalah wanita yg termasuk aktif.

Setelah mendapatkan informasi mengenai istrinya, Sanghyun keluar dari ruangan dokter tersebut. langkah kaki nya terhenti, di sana, di depan kamar rawat istrinya ada putri kecil nya yg tengah berdiri dengan kepala menunduk.

Syal merah rajutan istrinya Kyungsoo mainkan, pertanda ia gugup. Cukup 6 bulan bersama Kyungsoo dan ia langsung paham arti dari kamus yg Kyungsoo buka.

"ada apa hmmm? Tidak masuk?" Sanghyun mensejajarkan tinggi tubuh nya. pria berusia 30 tahunan ini bingung dengan kondisi fisik Kyungsoo yg masih terbilang kecil walau umur nya sudah menginjak 8 tahun.

"papa" Sanghyun terdiam dengan ucapan yg terlontar dari bibir mungil berbentuk hati milik putri nya. ia tertegun sejenak kemudian mendengar cicit lirih putrinya.

"apa mama baik-baik saja?" mata bulat dengan warna batu shapire tersebut mengerjap, mata nya sudah memanas dan siap menumpahkan muatan nya. Sanghyun mengehela nafas nya lalu mengangguk.

"mama baik-baik saja"

"ma maafkan aku,,, hiks, maafkan aku" Sanghyun mendapat pelukan erat putri kecil nya, Kyungsoo yg tidak pernah menangis di hadapan nya kini menangis sesenggukan, mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Apa ini rasanya di peluk putrinya? Apa ini rasanya ketika mendengar rengekan manja putri nya? apa ini menjadi seorang ayah? Jika begitu, menjadi seorang ayah benar-benar menyenangkan setelah menjadi seorang suami.

"hey, hey,,,," Sanghyun melepaskan pelukan putrinya, mengusap lelehan air mata kemudian menangkup kedua telapak tangan besar nya di pipi chabi Kyungsoo. apa kesini nutrisi yg selalu aku berikan untuk putriku? Tanya Sanghyun ngelantur.

"tidak apa-apa, mama baik-baik saja"

"tidak,, jika aku tidak marah dengan mama, jika aku berjalan dengan hati-hati, jika aku mendengarkan mama, mungkin mama tidak akan masuk rumah sakit" oh jadi seperti itu. mereka sama-sama salah, ia juga tidak mungkin menyalahkan Kyungsoo kan? lagipula Kyungsoo masih kecil dan istrinya seperti anak-anak, jadi ia tidak kaget jika Xue akan terjatuh karena terpeleset.

Namun permintaan maaf Kyungsoo dan pengakuan Kyungsoo atas dirinya dan juga Xue, termasuk hal positif dalam kejadian ini.

"hey~ dengarkan papa" pipi Chabi lagi-lagi di tangkup. Biru nya shapire bertubrukan dengan silver.

"kalian sama-sama salah.." Kyungsoo semakin sesenggukan "tidak mungkin kan papa membenarkan perbuatan mu?" lanjut nya dan Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan. "pintu maaf papa akan selalu terbuka untuk putri kecil papa" Sanghyun mencubit gemas hidung mungil putrinya "lain kali jangan lakukan hal itu lagi, bukan hanya mama saja yg dapat jatuh lalu terluka, Kyungsoo juga. papa tidak mau perempuan yg papa cintai jatuh sakit dan terluka, Kyungsoo mengerti?" gadis mungil itu mengangguk.

"ta tapi, apa mama memaafkan Kyungsoo?"

"pintu maaf papa selalu terbuka, tapi mama bahkan tidak punya pintu sama sekali"

"aku tidak mengerti"

"mau masuk? mama pasti menunggu"

.

.

.

Pasangan Sanghyun dan Xue semakin akrab dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yg biasanya akan memanggil nama mereka masing-masing kini sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan ' _mama-papa_ ', bahkan gadis cilik itu semakin bahagia setelah mendengar berita kehamilan Xue.

"mama, apa adik bayi tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengelus-ngelus perut yg masih rata milik Xue, hari ini udara semakin menurun, badai salju menerpa kota. Menyurutkan semangat Xue dan Kyungsoo yg suka jalan-jalan lebih memilih mendekam di ruang tengah, di temani music ballad pop, api unggun, susu hangat dan juga kue jahe buatan Xue tentu saja.

"ummmm mungkin?"

"eeeeh kenapa?" Xue mencoba memikirkan kata-kata yg pas untuk putri nya yg masih polos dan penasaran akan hal-hal baru.

"karena adik bayi seperti kue jahe.." Kyungsoo berhenti mengunyah kue jahe milik nya, menatap kepala kue jahe yg sudah putus akibat terkaman brutal nya.

"eh masa!?"

"mmmmm" angguk antusias Xue. "sebelum kita membuat kue jahe kita membutuhkan bahan bukan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "kemudian bahan akan di aduk dan di cetak" Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mengangguk "nah, anggap saja adik bayi sudah di aduk dan kini tinggal di cetak"

"oh jadi seperti itu, adik bayi seperti kue jahe? Lalu bagaimana membuat adik bayi?" *Bruuuuush! Susu yg baru menyentuh tenggorokan nya langsung tersembur. Xue terbatuk-batuk, ia berkali-kali menepuk dada nya.

Dari arah belakang dimana, Sanghyun yg baru selesai mandi langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.. "naah,, _Sensei_ ~ jelaskan pada putri kita bagaimana membuat adik bayi~" goda Sanghyun yg masih menahan tawa nya.

Sedangkan Xue sudah mempoutkan bibir nya kesal.

.

.

.

Pertengahan musim panas, perkiraan bayi nya akan lahir, dan kini Xue tengah di hadapi dengan rangsangan si jabang bayi yg ingin segera akan keluar. Sanghyun sudah berkali-kali menasehati jika istrinya tiduran saja, tapi memang pada dasar nya Xue yg aktif, ia tidak bisa hanya tiduran dan mengeluhkan rasa sakit nya.

Ia tidak bisa selama bayi nya juga kini tengah berjuang menemukan jalan keluar nya. lagipula rangsangan ketika akan melahirkan lebih bagus jika ia berjalan-jalan ringan daripada tiduran yg akan membuat nya semakin sakit.

"mama, apa sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo menatap Xue cemas.

"mama baik-baik saja sayang~" Xue bersusah payah menelan ludah nya sendiri, sial ini sakit sekali, tulang punggung nya serasa ingin di tarik paksa dari punggung nya.

"Soo~ bisa panggilkan papa?" Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan dimana ibu nya mulai di rawat inap.

Sanghyun akui jika Xue adalah sosok wanita yg kuat, bahkan ketika akan melahirkan pun ia tidak mengeluh sama sekali, ketika ia hamil pun tidak ada tanda-tanda ngidam ektrim yg pernah ia dengar dari teman-teman nya. Xue lebih tenang, lebih banyak diam namun tidak menghilangkan sifat cerianya.

Ketika ia sampai di ruang rawat inap istrinya, ia langsung di giring di ruang persalinan, lama menunggu, keringat sebiji jagung sudah keluar dari pori-pori, ia cemas, sangat cemas. Ia selalu berdoa jika bayi mereka dan juga sang istri baik-baik saja.

Sanghyun melirik putri nya, bahkan Kyungsoo pun bisa jadi pendiam saat ini. mungkin ia juga merasakan apa yg ia rasakan.

Tak berselang lama, ruangan itu terbuka. Kemudian sang istri yg ada di atas katil di dorong oleh perawat yg ada menuju ruangan selanjut nya, setelah nya dokter keluar

"istri dan putra anada lahir dengan selamat, saya ucapkan selamat atas kelahiran putra anda"

Dan tidak ada yg membahagiakan di dunia ini setelah mendengar ucapan dari dokter atas keselamatan putra dan istrinya.

.

.

.

"kau baik-baik saja sayang?" tanya Sanghyun ketika ia masuk ke ruang rawat istrinya, Xue tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Wajah nya memang pucat tapi tidak sepucat tadi.

"lebih baik dan sangat sehat" ucap nya dengan nada penuh kebahagiaan. Manik coklat nya bertemu dengan shapire Kyungsoo, tangan kanan yg tidak tertancap jarum infus melambai, menyuruh putri nya agar mendekat.

"mama baik?" Xue mengangguk, tangan kanan nya menuntun tangan mungil Kyungsoo menuju perut nya yg sudah kembali rata. Bola shapire itu membulat.

"adik bayi dimana?"

"setelah ini kau akan melihat nya" dan setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut. perawat datang membawa buntalan berisikan bayi mereka. Menyerahkan nya ke sang ibu terlebih dahulu tak ayal Kyungsoo juga melihat nya.

"apa ini putra ku?" kini giliran Sanghyun g menggendong.

"sudah memberi nama?" tanya Xue dengan tangan kanan yg masih di genggam oleh Kyungsoo. gadis itu masih terpaku menatap adik bayi nya. shapire itu selalu mengikuti kemana arah bayi itu di gendong dan kembali berakhir di ibu nya.

"bagaimana Kyungsoo, punya ide?" ayah nya kini duduk di sebelah nya, mengangkat tubuh mungil nya ke pangkuan sang ayah.

"Sehun,, Oh Sehun"

"mmmmm cukup bagus,, kita akan namakan Oh Sehun!"

' _Sehun, mungkin kau tidak bisa mendengar ini atau mungkin tidak mengerti. Tapi Noona berkata sungguh-sungguh, kau tidak akan kesepian, ada noona di sini, di samping mu dan selalu melindungi mu, aku berjanji tidak akan ku biarkan adik ku yg manis ini terluka'_

.

.

.

Oh Sehun bukanlah bayi yg rewel, ketika bayi yg lain menangis maka Sehun akan melenguh. Ia akan benar-benar menangis keras ketika ia benar-benar butuh kebutuhan nya.

"Sehuniie~ kau tidak lapar?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mencolek-colek pipi gempal milik Sehun. Sehun masih berumur 7 hari sehingga ia belum benar-benar bisa melihat sekitar walau kedua manik abu-abu nya sudah terbuka beberapa hari yg lalu.

"mama,, Sehunie tidak lapar?" kini pertanyaan nya di alihkan ke Xue yg masih sibuk dengan laptop nya. Semenjak perusahaan yg di dirikan Sanghyun dan juga dirinya mulai berkembang, Xue mulai membantu suami nya walau dari rumah.

"lapar? Coba noona Kyungsoo cek, dengan menempelkan jari telunjuk ke bibir Sehunie" masih tanpa mengalihkan pada si laptop Xue mengarahkan dan dengan patuh Kyungsoo menjalankan.

"mama,, jari noona di jilat! Wah, waaaaah lucu nya~~~" dari tempat duduk nya Xue tersenyum, kemudian berdiri dan mengambil susu untuk Sehun yg sudah ia persiapkan terlebih dahulu.

"bisa noona bantu mama?"

"mmmm!" tentu saja akan ia lakukan untuk adik nya yg manis dan lucu apalagi hanya memberi nya makan.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 bulan berlarlu dan kesibukan orang tua nya makin meningkat, sebenarnya ia mulai kesepian, tapi apakah harus ia mengeluh ketika adik bayi nya saja yg benar-benara membutuhkan masih bisa tertawa senang.

"mama akan pergi?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menggendong Sehun yg sudah mulai aktif, bayi berusia 3 bulan itu mulai suka memekik girang. Suka menirukan gaya nya ketika bermain dengan Sehun. Adik nya membuat nya bangga.

"iya sayang, maaf ya.. akhir-akhir ini mama sibuk" jawab Xue tanpa mengalihkan tatapan nya dari ponsel nya, kemudian ia memasukan ponsel ke dalam tas, meraih Sehun sebentar dan mencium nya "maafkan mama Sehunie, ini semua demi Sehuni dan Soo noona, di rumah baik-baik ya~ jangan merepotkan Soo noona" Sehun memekik lagi, mencoba menirukan suara sang ibu, anting di telinga ibu nya yg berkilau membuat Sehun senang dan langsung menggenggamnya erat.

"eh ! Sehunnie jangan…" dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo memisahkan anting-anting Xue dengan Sehun. Xue hanya bisa terkekeh gemas dengan putra nya yg mulai aktif.

"astaga, jika aku tidak sibuk aku pasti bermain dengan mu"

"mama, sudah waktunya" Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Xue, mengingatkan jika ini sudah hampir jam berangkat nya.

"oh iya,, kalau begitu mama berangkat~ sampai jumpa sayang~"

"euuuung!" ini pekikan dari Sehun, mendengar pekikan dari adik kecil nya, Kyungsoo langsung menciumi Sehun gemas.

.

.

.

"jadi ini gadis kecil mu Sanghyun?" seorang pria dewasa bertanya, tubuh nya tinggi dengan rambut agak panjang dan keriting. Sanghyun tertawa, menarik putri kecil nya yg terlihat bersinar di pesta sahabat nya.

"perkenalkan dirimu sayang~" Xue bersuara dengan lembut, wanita yg tengah menggendong Sehun bahkan tidak malu sama sekali ketika Sehun sedang meniup rasbery (bermain busa) dalam dekapan nya.

"nama saya Oh Kyungsoo, salam kenal"

"astaga dia lucu sekali" pria dewasa itu mensejajarkan dirinya dengan berjongkok di depan putri teman nya.

"nama ku Shim Changmin, salam kenal juga Kyungsoo-ya" kemudian berdiri dan mengacak halus surai milik Kyungsoo.

Pesta yg besar menurut Kyungsoo, banyak orang-orang yg datang, mereka bersama keluarga, kekasih dan calon keluarga. Mereka berbincang dengan topic yg tidak Kyungsoo mengerti sama sekali. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar permainan music di atas panggung, telinga nya masih mendengar, dimana music ini yg menenamani nya ke alam mimpi, dan dimana ia berpisah dengan orang tua nya.

Sejenak ia seakan disorientasi tempat, kepala nya pusing dan perut nya mual. Tapi kemudian ia merasakan tepukan di pundak nya, di sana ada ibu nya yg tengah di landa panic,

"Soo, bisa tolong jaga Sehunie? Mama dan papa di tunggu teman, kita akan membicarakan masalah kantor, bisa?" mata bulat itu memandang wajah adik nya yg mulai lelah, Kyungsoo pun mengangguk.

"Sehunnie~~" dan perasaan tidak nyaman itu pun hilang karena adanya Sehun di gendongan nya.

.

.

.

Ujian ada tepat di depan mata dan Kyungsoo semakin giat akan belajar, tapi jika belajar di temani Sehun yg sudah bisa merangkak dan duduk, itu sudah menjadi pertanda buruk.

Bayi berusia 8 bulan itu selalu merangkak kesana dan kemari, pernah suatu ketika ia di kejutkan dengan Sehun yg jatuh dari ranjang, kepala nya memar dan Sehun benar-benar menangis kencang. Dulu ketika ia bayi, menangis pun ia tidak mau. Tapi ketika ia sudah menginjak 5 bulan, ia sudah mulai mengespresikan kesakitan nya.

Bahkan tangisan nya dapat memecahkan gendang telinga Kyungsoo saat itu. apa ini balas dendam seorang Oh Sehun? Mengerikan sekali.

"nananana!" dan anak ini sudah mulai berbicara, cukup cepat menurut Kyungsoo. tapi ia tidak heran jika Sehun menuruni kecerdasan papa mereka, Sanghyun.

"sebentar Sehunnie~ noona tengah sibuk, untuk sementara bermainlah dengan dino mu sebentar ya"

"nanananana!" Sehun malah berteriak seakan tidak setuju. Bayi itu merangkak dengan kecepatan yg ia bisa, setelah sudah pas ia langsung melemparkan mainan dino yg sebelum nya terkena air liur nya pada Kyungsoo.

"aduuh! Iya, iya,,, sini" dan Sehun tersenyum senang setelah nya, dasar licik!

.

.

.

Dengan tangan gemetar Sanhyun meletakkan laporan yg baru saja anak buah nya berikan padanya. Manik silver itu langsung menatap manik soklat terang milik istrinya.

"Xue,,"

"tidak kusangka,," tidak seperti Sanghyun yg dapat menahan gejolak emosi nya, Xue langsung menangis, berkas di tangan nya terjatuh. Sebelah tangan nya menutup bibir nya. tubuh nya bergetar. Dengan sigap Sanghyun langsung memeluk nya.

"Kyungsoo kita, ternyata Kyungsoo kita adalah…."

"ssssst,,, tidak apa-apa,," Sanghyun masih setia menenangkan istrinya, namun manik nya masih menatap berkas yg telah terbuka di ruang kerja mereka.

Nama : Do Kyungsoo

Tanggal Lahir : 12 oktober

Orang tua : Do Kyuhyun & Do (Lee) Sungmin

Status : Black pearl

Bukan nama nya dan marga nya yg menjadi perhatian nya, status yg tertera di sana mampu memecahkan kepala nya saat ini. siapa yg tidak kenal istilah _black pearl_ , ia dulu pernah masuk ke dalam oranisasi ini, namun berhenti karena ada nya Xue.

Black pearl adalah uji coba senjata, banyak bayi yg di culik untuk mewujudkan membentukan _black pearl_. Mereka akan di tanami benda berbentuk mutiara hitam tepat di sebelah jantung mereka. Jika tidak cocok, bayi akan kejang, pasokan oksigen yg di angkut ke seluruh tubuh terhambat, terlebih efek nya akan di otak dan jantung, setelah itu bayi akan mati.

Dan Kyungsoo adalah project berhasil. Bayi seorang professor Do Kyuhyun yg tiba-tiba menghilang bersama istrinya setelah bayi mereka di nyatakan meninggal dunia akibat gagal dari uji coba.

Setelah beberapa tahun menghilang, Kyuhyun di kabar kan meninggal dengan keadaan mengenaskan bersama istrinya walau lokasi kematian mereka sangat jauh. Lalu untuk apa mereka membunuh Kyuhyun jika pria itu tidak bersalah sama sekali, kecuali Kyuhyuh menyembunyikan sesuatu yakni ' _Kyungsoo_ '.

Jika keberadaan Kyuhyun dapat mudah terendus, lau bagaimana dengan dirinya dan istrinya? Ia yakin saat ini mereka tengah mencari Kyungsoo. pantas saja, akhir-akhir ini ia dan istrinya merasa ada yg sedang membuntuti mereka.

Ia harus meminta bantuan pada saudara-saudara nya yg saat ini ada di Jepang. Mereka pasti membantu terlebih keponakan kecil mereka yg cantik.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Pertama kali buat ff ini, gk begitu yakin aka nada yg suka. Tapi pas lihat ada yg review, fav dan follow, aku kaget loh~ gk nyangka aja ada yg suka sama fict abal ini.

Jadi terimakasih sudah review, fav dan follow nya.

Dan btw,, yg nanyain Taemin kemana itu pembaca yg teliti, aku aja baru sadar pas beberapa menit nge posting, baru sadar, kemana ya Taemin,? Maaf, anggap aja dia juga sudah meninggal *di gampar Taemin, habis nya mau ngedit nanggung wkwkwkwkw :v

Sudah itu aja, dan sekali lagi terimakasih~~

Berminat review lagi? Monggo silahkan, kritik dan saran di tunggu.

Bahkan hanya sekedar 'next/lanjut dsb' pun saya tampung, krn itu sama saja dukungan kalian ^^. Karena tidak semua pembaca dapat mengapresiasikan dengan kata-kata yg panjang dan saya maklum, yosh itu saja…..

Gomawooo!

Arigatou!

Xie-Xie!


	3. Chapter 3

Two Moons

.

.

.

(WARNING! SLOW PROGRESS)

.

.

Tubuh mungil itu bergoyang, kedua kaki mungil itu bergetar di setiap langkah ragu-ragunya, dua manik silver bulat polosnya menatap sosok di depan nya dengan cemas, perasaan takut menyelimuti, ia ingin melangkah lagi dan menuju sosok di depan tapi takut terjatuh.

Sehun terdiam di tempat dan Kyungsoo menunggu dengan sabar, gadis itu sudah siap beberapa meter di depan bayi berusia 10 bulan.

"ayo Sehunnie" kedua tangan sudah di rentangkan kedepan, menunggu kedatangan makhluk mungil bernama Oh Sehun yg saat ini tengah berlatih berjalan.

Sehun dengan _overall_ berbentuk keropi yg di gunakan adalah hal menggemaskan menurut Kyungsoo, gadis itu mati-matian menahan rasa gemasnya untuk tidak berlari dan menerjang adik manis nya dan memberikan ciuman-ciuman di setiap jengkal tubuh Sehun.

Satu langkah Sehun ambil, tapi ada keraguan sehingga kaki itu kembali lagi, kaki itu mulai bergetar dan akan ambruk tapi masih bisa di tahan. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil melihat nya. bangga tentu saja.

"tidak apa Sehunnie, ada Noona disini,, semua akan baik-baik saja, ayo~" Kyungsoo mencoba menyemangati.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah untuk tidak menyemangati Sehun, setiap tahap perkembangan Sehun, Kyungsoo selalu membantu dan selalu di sisi Sehun. Bahkan ketika Sehun sakit pun, Kyungsoo akan rela tidak masuk sekolah untuk merawat adik manisnya.

Tanpa ragu-ragu dan penuh semangat, Sehun melangkahkan kaki mungil nya, langkah Sehun seperti terseret dan terkesan buru-buru, telapak kaki yg belum terbiasa menyanggah berat badan nya sendiri itu mulai menapaki dingin nya lantai.

Karena langkah terburu-burunya, Sehun pun tertarik gaya gravitasi bumi, bayi berusia 10 bulan itu tertelungkup dengan dahi menyentuh lantai, suara debuman ketika Sehun terjatuh kini membuat Kyungsoo yg tergopoh-gopoh mendekati Sehun yg masih dengan posisinya.

"tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa" Sehun di angkat, di gendong dan di peluk, tepukan hangat di berikan Kyungsoo, punggung Sehun di elus. Sampai suara tangisan itu keluar juga, Sehun menangis dengan kencang, mungkin karena merasakan sakit di dahinya yg kini tengah memar.

"huwaaaaaaaa! N'naaaaa! N'naaaaaa! Hiks!"

"yosh, Yosh,,, sudah tidak apa-apa. Sehunnie~ jangan menangis, ada Noona disini"

.

.

.

Aneh, itu lah kata pertama yg di suarakan dalam pikiran nya saat ini. biasanya Baekhyun akan banyak biacara dan sangat cerewet, bahkan jika dia diam sekalipun Baekhyun akan tetap bercerita apapun meskipun itu tidak lah penting menurut Kyungsoo.

Tapi untuk kali ini, Baekhyun diam. Sebenarnya bukan hari ini, tapi ia merasakan beberapa hari ini gadis mungil dengan senyum bulan sabit nya itu terlihat tidak banyak tingkah, Baekhyun memang masih tetap tersenyum walau tidak selebar biasanya, ia masih tetap ramah menyapa teman-teman sekolah nya, tapi di mata Kyungsoo, semua itu palsu.

Baekhyun tidak seperti Baekhyun yg biasanya, Baekhyun apa adanya yg terkesan polos tapi ceria, gadis itu seperti tengah mengenakan topeng seakan menutupi apa yg tengah ia sembunyikan.

"ada apa?" Kyungsoo angkat bicara. Saat ini mereka tengah menikmati bekal makan siang mereka di tempat biasa, kantin pojok yg jarang di tempati siswa dan sisi lain.

Kantin di sekolah mereka punya 2, yakni pusat yg berada di dekat aula, lalu kantin ini yg terletak di belakang dimana dekat dengan taman belakang sekolah, mungkin karena jarak yg lumayan jauh, kantin ini jarang ada yg mengunjungi.

Baekhyun mengerling bingung, kedua manik nya mengerjap-ngerjap polos dengan bibir yg tengah menggigiti ujung sedotan "memang ada apa?" tanya nya dengan masih memainkan minuman pesanan nya.

Kyungsoo mendengus, sebal tentu saja "lupakan Baek" sahut Kyungsoo kembali memakan bekal milik nya. sebenarnya tidak hanya kediaman Baekhyun saja yg membuat nya sedikit aneh, ada satu keganjalan lagi yg tidak jauh dari hal ini.

"beberapa hari ini, aku tidak melihat mu bersama Kushina chan. Kenapa? apa kalian bertengkar?" Semenjak pertama kali ia bersekolah disini, ia menyadari jika Baekhyun mempunyai teman dekat bernama Kushina Anna, gadis keturunan Jepang-Korea. Gadis yg sama ceria dan cerewet seperti Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tidak akan kaget jika mereka berteman dekat, mengingat sifat mereka yg hampir sama. Tapi jika melihat dua trouble maker di kelas mu tidak bertegur sapa, dan menjahili nya itu akan terlihat janggal.

"bukan urusanmu" Kyungsoo seketika menghentikan kunyahan nya, kepala nya ia tolehkan ke arah Baekhyun yg kini tengah menunduk dengan kedua tangan menggenggam erat gelas berisikan jus milik nya. Byun Baekhyun dengan suara kelewat cempreng nya adalah hal biasa, namun jika Baekhyun dengan suara dingin adalah hal langka.

"Baek?"

"jangan ikut campur Oh Kyungsoo. kau hanya orang luar disini" amethyst milik Baekhyun menghujam telak shapire milik Kyungsoo. ada rasa sesak ketika Baekhyun mengatakan jika ia hanya orang luar di antara Baekhyun dan juga Kushina. Jadi selama ini, ia tidak di anggap teman selama ini? lalu status nya ini apa di mata mereka?

"aku tidak….."

"apa? kau tidak apa? setelah kau tahu kau pasti akan mengoloku juga kan? kau hanya orang luar yg tidak tahu apa-apa disini? Lihat batasan mu Oh Kyungsoo!" seperti ada pedang tak kasat mata yg tengah menghujam tepat di jantung Kyungsoo. gadis dengan bola mata bulat dengan warna birunya batu shapire itu terdiam tak bersuara, begitu pula Baekhyun. Mata bulan sabit nya terlihat memanas dan ingin mengeluarkan isinya, namun terlihat ditahan.

Hening menguasai, beberapa anak di kantin telihat biasa dan tidak terganggu dengan pertengkaran tidak langsung Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo. mereka seperti tidak peduli dan sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. hinga, suara Kyungsoo memecah kesunyian kedua nya.

"aku tahu" jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada rendah nyaris berbisik, suara Kyungsoo bahkan terdengar pecah dan bergetar.

Amethyst milik Baekhyun membola namun hanya beberapa saat lalu kembali lagi, gadis mungil itu terlihat bingung namun emosi masih menguasai, "sial!" setelah itu Baekhyun meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

.

.

.

Xue manatap hidangan yg sudah ia siapkan dengan mata berbinar. Hari ini tidak ada jadwal yg mengharuskan nya untuk tidak pulang. Membuat wanita yg sampai saat ini masih terlihat awet muda itu terlihat sumringah.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan nya di dapur, ia pun menuju ruang tengah dimana Sehun yg sudah bersih di mandikan oleh Sanghyun yg hari ini juga memiliki jadwal bebas seperti nya.

Pria itu terlihat bermain dengan Sehun yg terlihat terkikik ceria. Tidak ada hal yg membahagiakan nya selain melihat keluarga nya bahagia, namun pemandangan itu serasa kurang tanpa kehadiran putri mungil nya.

Kelereng sewarna coklat muda itu pun melirik jam dinding yg tertempel apik di ruang tengah. Sudah sangat sore dan Kyungsoo belum pulang sama sekali, ada perasaan kawatir menelusup. Apa putri nya baik-baik saja? Apa ia pulang telat? Tapi kenapa ia tidak di hubungi sama sekali?

Hingga suara kecil di ruang tamu menyadarkan nya, putri kecil nya sudah pulang. Dengan penampilan yg terbilang tidak rapi dan terkesan capek.

Dua bola mata yg biasanya hidup dan berwarna kini terlihat redup, ada kesedihan disana tapi apa? pikir Xue. Seperti nya putri kecil nya sedang di rundung masalah.

"selamat datang!" pekik Xue ceria, wanita yg masih mengenakan apron bergambar pororo tersebut langsung menerjang tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. bocah berumur 9 tahun tersebut terlihat kaget akan kehadiran Xue.

"mama?"

"hmmmmm~?" tanya Xue yg masih memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"kapan pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo balik. Xue melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap bola mata milik putri nya, ada rasa rindu yg teramat dalam untuk nya dan Xue merasa bersalah akan itu.

"siang tadi. Mama sudah menyiapkan makan malam, jadi Kyungsoo mandi dulu lalu ke ruang makan ya"

"iya" jawab Kyungsoo seadanya, gadis itu langsung berjalan menuju kamar nya yg berada di lantai dua.

Dari arah belakang Xue masih memperhatikan Kyungsoo, meskipun sifat nya yg pendiam. Kyungsoo tidak akan diam jika berada di dekat orang-orang terdekat nya, gadis itu terkesan cerewet dan banyak bicara. Tapi kali ini, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bercerita sama sekali dengan nya.

Xue menghela nafas nya "pasti ada sesuatu" bisik nya "Soo terlalu jujur dan mudah ditebak" sambung nya kemudian.

"mungkin setelah makan malam adalah waktu yg tepat untuk bercerita"

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian di kantin beberapa hari yg lalu, hubungan Kyungsoo dan juga Baekhyun merenggang. Mereka tidak saling bicara dan saling mengolok satu sama lain seperti biasa, jika bertemu mereka seakan tidak saling mengenal, bahkan hanya sekedar bertegur sapa pun tidak.

Setelah sesi curhat pada Xue tadi malam, dan menceritakan masalahnya dengan Baekhyun. Xue pun menyarankan jika Kyungsoo harus biacara secara baik-baik dengan Baekhyun. Xue mengatakan jika semua makhluk hidup melakukan sesuatu pasti dengan sebuah alasan sebagai pondasinya. Dan Baekhyun sebagai contoh nya.

"tapi aku juga mama! Aku sangat kawatir padanya dan Baekhyun langsung membentakku seperti itu!"

"begitupun dengan Baekhyun sayang~ beri dia waktu dan privasi terlebih dahulu. Setelah semua terkendali, baru Kyungsoo bicara baik-baik dengan nya. mungkin setelah ini Baekhyun akan bercerita dengan Kyungsoo noona"

Apa ia harus bicara dengan Baekhyun? Mengingat bagaimana Baekhyun bicara dengan mudah nya jika ia hanya orang luar, membuat Kyungsoo tidak yakin akan keputusan nya kali ini.

Namun ketika ia melihat Baekhyun tengah duduk sendirian di meja kantin yg biasa mereka tempati. Kyungsoo jadi semakin berniat. Melihat tidak ada sinar di kedua ametysh milik Baekhyun, mau tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo semakin kawatir.

Dengan langkah pelan namun tanpa ragu, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju Baekhyun berada. Dengan tenang Kyungsoo langsung duduk, tepat di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlihat diam dan tidak bicara setelah tahu siapa yg duduk di depan nya. gadis dengan surai coklat nya itu masih terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel nya yg berada di tangan.

"tidak memesan makanan?" tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan. Seketika kepala Baekhyun mendongkak, menatap wajah Kyungsoo yg terlihat seperti biasa, seakan tidak terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka.

"tidak" balas Baekhyun singkat, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan ponsel nya. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, tidak dia sangka ia akan kalah dengan benda persegi panjang berwarna pink di tangan Baekhyun.

"makanlah, kau terlihat kurus"

"bukan urusan mu" balas Baekhyun ketus.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, namun hati nya berdenyut sakit mendengar nya "aku tahu" balas nya singkat juga.

Baekhyun kembali menaruh atensi nya pada Kyungsoo yg saat ini tengah menatap seisi kantin yg telihat sepi, hanya mereka berdua dan juga Jongin yg tengah berbincang dengan teman nya yg berada tidak jauh dari mereka, seperti nya ia tengah membincangkan sesuatu. Dan sesekali Jongin melirik ke arah mereka dengan tampang semburat merah muda di pipi nya. aneh, pikir Kyunsoo heran.

"Soo?"

"kita harus bicara Baek" potong Kyungsoo cepat, gadis itu segera menatap Baekhyun di depan nya yg masih terdiam. Kemudian berdiri "setelah pulang sekolah, kita bertemu di tempat biasa" sambung Kyungsoo, kemudian benar-benar meninggalkan kantin dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Ketika pelajaran terakhir, Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa berkosentrasi sama sekali. Pikiran nya melalang buana pada pertemuan nanti dengan Baekhyun. Dalam kepala nya saat ini, ia tengah merencanakanan scenario yg tidak membuat semua nya hancur dan kehilangan Baekhyun. Ia harus berhasil membuat Baekhyun kembali dan bercerita walau tidak semua nya.

Karena ia juga menghargai privasi yg di miliki Baekhyun, kecuali gadis itu sendiri yg memutuskan untuk bercerita nanti.

Dari meja nya ia dapat melihat Baekhyun yg tengah mendengarkan dengan seksama, kemudian tatapan nya ia jatuhkan pada suasana kelas yg terlihat hening walau ada beberapa anak yg sedang iseng nya bermain, dan saling melempar kertas satu sama lain.

Hingga yg ia tunggu pun datang, bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dengan keras seperti jantung nya saat ini. Kyungsoo benar-benar gugup walau saat ini ia terlihat santai dan tenang.

Dengan gerakan selambat mungkin ia memasukan semua buku-buku nya ke dalam tas, dari sudut matanya Baekhyun sudah selesai dan akan meninggalkan kelas. Namun, kedua mata nya dapat melihat kakak kelas datang ke kelas dan semua isi kelas yg masih ada memperhatikan interaksi yg tidak biasa ini. kakak kelas mendatangai adik kelas. Pasti ada sesuatu yg serius.

Baekhyun masih mendengarkan mereka dan Kyungsoo masih terdiam di tempat, beberapa siswa dan siswi masih ada di kelas untuk membahas tugas. Ia bisa melihat jika Baekhyun mengangguk, seperti setuju, tapi untuk apa? kemudian berjalan keluar kelas, mengikuti kakak kelas mereka.

Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit, Baekhyun tidak lupa dengan janji mereka bukan? Dengan gerakan tergesa, Kyungsoo berdiri, ingin mengikuti mereka, namun gerakan nya terhenti saat di ambang pintu.

Dimana ada sosok Kim Jongin yg tengah menghadang nya. laki-laki dengan kulit tan nya itu menatapnya, kemudian menunduk malu.

Satu alis Kyungsoo tertarik ke atas, bingung tentu saja. Ujung mata nya dapat melihat bayangan Baekhyun yg semakin menjauh dari pandangan nya dan Kyungsoo semakin resah.

"ada apa Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil sesekali melirik ke belakang Jongin. melihat jika posisi Baekhyun masih dalam jangkauan pandangan nya.

"anoo~ Kyungsoo noona, akuu~~" jari-jari telunjuk Jongin mainkan, dan Kyungsoo semakin tidak sabar. Terlebih jika bayangan Baekhyun sudah di telan oleh tikungan lorong sekolah.

"maaf Jongin, aku terburu-buru. Lain kali saja ya,,, maaf!"

"ta tapi…"

"maaf Jongin!" dan setelah itu Kyungsoo berlari, meninggalkan Jongin yg kini tengah menampilkan raut kecewanya.

.

.

.

Kulit kepala nya seakan tertarik dari kepala nya, Baekhyun hanya bisa meringis sakit saat tangan putih itu menjambak rambut nya. sudut bibir nya robek akibat pukulan demi pukulan yg ia dapat. Mungkin ada lebam tambahan di tubuh nya kali ini.

Baekhyun hanya inin hidup damai di dunia ini, apa ia salah? Apa keinginan nya termasuk dalam kategori sulit? Ketika di rumah ia selalu mendapat perlakuan buruk dari ayah nya. ia selalu di pukuli dan di caci maki atas sesuatu yg bukan termasuk kesalahan nya.

Kedua bola mata nya terbuka, dan tarikan itu malah semakin mengencang.

"dasar aneh" Kushina Anna berdecih, suara nya terdengar jika ia sangat membenci Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua mata nya, dahi nya mengernyit menahan sakit.

" _Hai~ namaku Kushina Anna. Apa itu asli?"_

" _iya, apa terlihat aneh?"_

" _ah tidak, itu sangat cantik"_

Dan sial nya, entah kenapa malah dalam fikiran nya kini telah terputar bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Kushina Anna untuk pertama kali nya. ia terlahir dengan mata _heterochromia_. Banyak orang-orang yg menganggapnya aneh dan menjauhinya, tapi tidak dengan Kushina Anna. Gadis itu malah mendekati nya dan ingin berteman dengan nya. awal nya Baekhyun ragu, tapi lama-kelamaan ketulusan Kushina ingin berteman dengan nya terlihat di mata Baekhyun.

"menjijikan sekali" sambung Kushina dengan nada mencomooh.

"aku tidak tahu apa yg di lihat oleh Daehyun oppa darimu?" tarikan itu semakin mengencang dan Baekhyun semakin meringis di buat nya. gadis itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. kedua tangan nya di cengkram erat oleh kakak kelas mereka, Baekhyun bingung, bagaimana Kushina bisa berteman dengan berandalan sekolah?

Pertemanan yg selama ia banggakan, pertemanan yg selama ini ia prioritaskan hancur begitu saja dalam waktu yg singkat hanya karena….

 **Seorang lelaki**

 _Brengsek_! Batin Baekhyun berteriak. Gigi nya gemertuk menahan amarah.

"kau marah heh~!" tarikan bukan nya mengendur malah menguat, kepala nya ikut tertarik, mengadah, kedua manik beda warna nya menatap tenang Kushina yg kini tengah menatap nya lantang.

"dasar jalang menjijikan" bisik Baekhyun yg dapat di denar dengan jelas oleh Kushina.

"apa kata mu!" Kushina meraung, menyuruh kakak kelas nya melepaskan Baekhyun. Tangan yg terlihat kecil itu pun mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke lantai. Dengan penuh kekuatan Kushina menendang perut Baekhyun, sekali, dua kali tanpa ampun. Tanpa belas kasih sama sekali.

Baekhyun melirik kakak kelas nya yg masih diam di tempat, bahkan di suruh ini itu oleh Kushina mereka menurut, apa ini kekuatan dari uang? Pikir Baekhyun. Jika bukan karena uang apalagi? Pertemanan? Omong kosong!

"jalang" Baekhyun masih menggumamkan kata-kata yg dapat menyulut emosi Kushina, jika ia mati saat ini di tangan Kushina, maka tidak apa-apa. Baekhyun juga sudah lelah dengan kehidupan nya. jadi untuk apa ia hidup, jika tidak ada yg menginginkan nya lagi?

"mati saja kau!"

"apa yg kau lakukan!" gerakan tendangan Kushina terhenti, tidak ia sangka jika ada sosok lain di gudang belakang sekolah. Ia menolehkan kepala nya ke sumber suara, begitu pula 2 kakak kelas nya. dua gadis dengan dandanan bak preman dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata menatap nyalang sosok asing tersebut.

Namun tidak asing bagi Baekhyun, meskipun dalam keadaan babak belur. Telinga Baekhyun masih berfungsi untuk mengenali suara datar menyebalkan satu ini.

"Kyungsoo" bisik Baekhyun nyaris tidak terdengar.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah tertatih Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri jalanan menuju rumah nya.

"Kyungsoo, aku bisa berjalan sendiri" suara Baekhyun memecah keheningan, tubuh Baekhyun yg babak belur itu kini berada dalam gendongan Kyungsoo.

"diam kau BaekBrengsek!" bentak Kyungsoo menahan amarah.

Setelah mengikuti Baekhyun tadi siang dan hampir kehilangan jejak, Kyungsoo mendapati pertengkaran yg sudah ia duga di antara Kushina dan Baekhyun. Namun alasan di balik pertengkaran itu membuat nya emosi. Hanya karena seorang lelaki, Kushina sampai tega memukuli Baekhyun.

Siapa yg tidak tersulut emosi jika melihat salah satu teman yg menerimamu apadanya di aniaya sedemikian rupa? Marah boleh saja, tapi kalau bisa otak di pakai. Jika Kushina melakukan kekerasan seperti wanita bar-bar, Kyungsoo benar-benat tidak bisa tinggal diam.

Setelah berteriak seperti orang gila, ia juga berlari dan menerjang gadis-gadis disana seperti orang sinting yg hilang kendali. Tanpa adanya bekal bela diri, Kyungsoo dengan nekat memukuli kakak kelas dan juga Kushina. Dan hasil nya, ia juga babak belur.

Sudut bibir nya robek, seragam sekolah nya compang camping, rambut yg di tata sedemikian rupa oleh Xue acak-acakan, dan terakhir kaki nya terkilir.

Namun keadaan nya masih di bilang baik-baik saja daripada Baekhyun. Gadis itu lebih mengenaskan darinya. Bahkan ia sampai tidak bisa berdiri dan sewaktu-waktu akan oleng.

Dengan keadaan seperti ini, ia tidak mungkin menelpon Xue atau Sanghyun. Bisa jadi wanita itu akan berteriak histeris melihat nya, atau mungkin Sanghyun yg akan mencari Kushina dan memberi gadis itu pelajaran, mengingat betapa posesif nya ayah tirinya.

Jadi ia pun menggendong Baekhyun ala _piggyback_ meskipun tubuh Baekhyun lebih besar darinya.

Langit tengah di cat dengan warna jingga yg cantik, sungai yg mengalir dengan tenang memantulkan kilauan cahaya yg memukau.

"Kyung kaki mu…."

"jangan banyak bicara Byun! Aku sedang marah dengan mu!"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut mendengar nya. ini juga kesalahan nya dan ia tidak menyalahkan Kyungsoo kali ini.

"yg tadi keren sekali Kyung" meskipun dapat bentakan dari Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Ia akan mencairkan suasana sebeku apapun itu. Kyungsoo mendengus mendengar nya.

"papa selalu menjahili ku di rumah, dan itu membuat ku risih. Jadi aku selalu memukul nya jika itu terjadi dan setiap saat itu pasti terjadi, ugh!" dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit, ngilu sekali kaki nya.

"Kyung?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada cemas.

"diam atau ketenggelamkan di sungai!"

.

.

.

Sudah Kyungsoo duga, jika Xue akan berteriak histeris melihat keadaan nya. tubuh nya di gendong Xue dan Baekhyun oleh Sanghyun yg tidak berkomentar sama sekali. Oke, ini lebih mengerikan dari pada teriakan histeris milik Xue.

Setelah mendapat ceramah dari Xue dan juga perawatan atas luka mereka dengan bonus perkataan ' _kita harus bicara setelah ini_ ' dari Sanghyun, kali ini Kyungsoo dapat bernafas lega di dalam kamar nya bersama Baekhyun.

"maaf" Baekhyun kembali menghancurkan tembok hening di antara mereka. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kini terbaring di atas ranjang, menatap langit-langit kamar yg di cat menyerepuai awan putih yg menggantung dan melayang di langit biru dengan indah nya.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam, gadis itu bukan tidak mendengar malah telinga nya saat ini tengah siap siaga mendengar perkatakan yg akan Baekhyun lontarkan setelah ini.

"aku tidak menyangka, jika kedekatan ku dengan Daehyun akan jadi seperti ini"

"Daehyun?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan tatapan nya. sedari tadi ia juga penasaran siapa itu Daehyun?

"saudara kembarku"

"apa!?" teriak Kyungsoo tidak percaya, kini gadis itu terduduk, menatap Baekhyun yg masih setia berbaring, kedua bola mata beda warna itu menatap nya, kemudian ia alihkan ke langit-langit kamar.

"gila" gumam Kyungsoo tanpa gadis itu sadari.

Baekhyun melirik nya sekilas "aku tahu" balas nya pendek. Gadis itu terlihat menghela nafas nya.

"apa Kushina tahu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"iya"

"gila,, apa aku sudah mengatakan gila dua kali?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala nya tidak menyangka, gadis itu lebih memilih membaringkan tubuh nya di samping Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun kini terkikik geli mendengar komentar Kyungsoo "iya, kau berkata gila dua kali, tapi bukan itu. Kushina memang gila"

"yeaaah! Dia memang sinting" balas Kyungsoo, kini posisi gadis itu menyamping menatap wajah Baekhyun. Merasa di perhatikan Baekhyun juga menyampingkan posisi nya, menghadap Kyungsoo.

"waaah~" gumam Kyungsoo penuh dengan keterkjutan. Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"cantik" sambung Kyungsoo, tanpa gadis itu sadari. Tangan kanan nya menjulur, menyentuh kelopak mata milik Baekhyun.

"apa ini ungu?" gumam Kyungsoo pada diri sendiri sambil menyentuh kelopak mata kiri Baekhyun. "lalu ini hijau?" lalu beralih ke kanan.

"apa ini benar-benar cantik?" tanya Baekhyun tidak yakin "aku rasa ini terlalu aneh Kyung" sambung nya tidak percaya diri. Kyungsoo bukan menarik tangan nya, ia malah menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan nya di pipi putih milik Baekhyun.

"apa aku terlihat berbohong?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh keseriusan.

"bahkan aku ingin memiliki nya,, hahaha aku aneh ya" kedua tangan nya ia tarik, tapi posisi kedua nya masih mengadap satu sama lain. Menyelami keindahan manik masing-masing.

"jangan" jawab Baekhyun dengan suara menyendu. Kedua tatapan nya seakan melayang entah kemana saat ini.

"kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Baekhyun menghela nafas nya lelah, kini ia memposisikan tubuh nya menghadap langit-langit kamar kembali, menerawang jauh menjelajahi ruang.

"ibu meninggal saat melahirkan ku. tubuh ibu memang lemah, ia lebih memilih mempertahankan ku walau nyawanya terancam kala itu. nenek yg menceritakan ini sebelum beliau meninggal" ada nada getir di sana dan Kyungsoo hanya dapat mengelus pundak Baekhyun yg sudah begetar menahan tangis.

"ayah ingin sekali melenyapkan ku bahkan sebelum aku lahir. Ia lebih memilih ibu dari pada aku. Tapi karena ayah sangat mencintai ibu, jadi ia terpaksa menerimaku. Tapi ketika aku lahir, dan ibu yg…..haaah! astaga aku menangis…"

"hiks,,, ayah sangat membenci ku! setiap hari dan setiap saat ia selalu mengatakan betapa ia membenciku! Setiap hari ketika ia melihat ku ayah seakan ingin sekali membunuh ku! aku lahir dengan membawa gen yg berbeda, gen yg merenggut nyawa ibu ku, gen yg membuat kedua mata ku berbeda. Dan memiliki mata ini benar-benar membuat ku muak Kyungsoo.. aku benci dengan warna mata ini…." kini Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya menatap Kyungsoo yg terlihat tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. jari lentik nya ia julurkan, menyentuh kelopak mata milik Kyungsoo.

"jika bisa memilih, aku ingin memiliki warna biru cantik seperti mu" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada tulus.

"anak-anak! Saat nya makan malam~" ketukan pintu kamar milik Kyungsoo terdengar. Suara Xue ada di depan pintu, lalu pintu kamar terbuka. Menampilkan Xue dengan apron nya dan juga Sehun yg tengah bersembunyi di belakang Xue.

Tidak ada yg menyahut dan kedua mata Xue mengerjap bingung.

"apa aku menganggu?" tanya nya agak kikuk. Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengus kesal, lalu tatapan nya beralih ke Sehun yg masih setia di belakang Xue. Ah lucu sekali adik nya.

"kita akan menyusul ma" balas Kyungsoo malas.

"oke~ sekalian ajak Baekhyun ya~" sok akrab sekali, batin Kyungsoo yg kini tengah memutar bola mata nya malas.

"ayo Sehunnie~~" ajak Xue sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun, menuntunnya perlahan.

"uhm!" dan mereka sudah menjauh dari kamar nya. Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun yg masih melongo di tempat.

"ayo" ajak Kyungsoo. menyadarkan Baekhyun dari keterkejutan nya untuk kesekian kali nya setelah melihat interaksi antara Kyungsoo dan keluarga nya yg tidak lazim, menurut Baekhyun.

"oh iya Baek…."

"hmmm?"

"warna mata mu itu cantik. hanya kau, ayah mu dan orang-orang melihat nya dari sudut yg tidak bagus. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti, mereka akan menyadari kecantikan itu, jika sudah melihat dari sudut yg bagus" ujar Kyungsoo kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun yg masih terdiam di tempat dengan semburat merah muda di sekitar pipi nya.

.

.

.

Ada sebuah pepatah mengatakan, persahabatan tidak akan pernah bermakna jika belum pernah merasakan sebuah pertengkaran. Dan itu berlaku bagi Kyungsoo dan juga Baekhyun. Setelah mengalami pertengkaran beberapa minggu, kemudian menyelesaikan nya, meskipun dengan adanya teriakan histeris dan adu jotos. Hubungan mereka pun kembali merekat, malah semakin erat saja.

Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo tidak sungkan-sungkan untuk meluapkan perasaan mereka pada satu sama lain. Formalitas yg sebelum nya mereka bangun seperti tembok pembatas pun sudah di hancurkan.

Baekhyun juga malah sudah sangat dekat dengan keluarga Kyungsoo. gadis itu juga malah sudah mengetahui jika Kyungsoo bukan anak kandung dari pasangan Oh Sanghyun dan Oh Xue.

Awal nya Kyungsoo takut akan respon Baekhyun, tapi yg ia dapat adalah respon santai dari seorang Baekhyun yg seolah biasa saja mendengar nya.

Baekhyun memang mudah cepat akrab dengan siapa saja, tapi entah kenapa ia begitu sulit dekat dengan Sehun. Bayi berusia 10 bulan itu tanpa basa-basi langsung menolak pesona Byun Baekhyun. Kadang setiap kunjungan Baekhyun di kediaman Kyungsoo, Sehun pasti selalu merengut tidak suka dengan bibir di majukan. Setiap Baekhyun ingin menggendong Sehun, pasti kalau tidak di cakar atau di gigit Baekhyun dapatkan dari Sehun. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa _nelangsa_ di tolak Sehun.

Tentu saja itu adalah hiburan tersendiri bagi Kyungsoo, melihat Baekhyun yg uring-uringan, menahan kesal, adalah kesenangan bagi Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Dua tahun berlalu, kini Kyungsoo dan juga Baekhyun sudah menginjak di bangku kelas 6 sekolah dasar. Ujian akhir sudah ada di depan mata, penentuan masuk dimana ia akan melangkah pun sudah mulai mereka rancang sedini mungkin.

Ketika Xue dan Sanghyun bertanya kemana sekolah menengah yg ingin Kyungsoo masuki, maka dengan bangga dan penuh kepercayaan diri Kyungsoo memilih _SM Junior High School_. Sekolah elit yg sulit di masuki, kecuali oleh anak-anak dengan otak _encer_.

Dan ketika Kyungsoo sendiri yg bertanya pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu malah menjawab "kemana pergi nya Oh Kyungsoo, maka disana ada Byun Baekhyun yg selalu menemani nya" cih, bilang saja jika ia tidak punya refrensi sekolah menengah lain nya, pikir Kyungsoo. tapi ketika mendengar Baekhyun akan selalu menemani nya, membuat hati nya menghangat.

Ujian memang semakin menghantui, dan Kyungsoo semakin terseret oleh kesibukan nya sendiri dan melupakan adik manis nya ' _Oh Sehun_ '.

Adik manis nya dulu yg belum bisa apa-apa, bahkan menegakkan kepala nya saja belum sanggup sampai ia sanggup, saat ia mulai bisa tengkurap, merangkak, berjalan dan bicara, kini bahkan sudah tumbuh dengan pesat.

Balita dengan usia 2 tahun itu kini sedang masa hiperaktif nya dan masa ingin tahu. Ketika Kyungsoo pulang sekolah, Sehun selalu berlari ke arah nya, memeluk nya dengan erat, menyalurkan rasa rindu nya yg teramat seakan tidak bertemu dengan waktu yg cukup lama.

"noona~" rengek nya sambil membnamkan kepala nya di kaki Kyungsoo.

"ada apa hmm~ sudah makan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mensejajarkan tubuh nya pada Sehun. Balita itu menggeleng, kemudian memeluk nya lagi.

"Thehunnie punya mainan balu, ayo main baleng Thehunnie~" dengan penuh kelembutan Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Sehun. Dua jari nya yakni telunjuk dan jari tengah bertemu dengan dahi Sehun, mengetuk nya lembut.

"maaf Sehunnie, lain kali saja ya…" selalu seperti ini. Kyungsoo selalu berkata seperti ini jika ia tidak bisa menemani Sehun. Jadwal nya yg padat di tambah les nya membuat nya tidak bisa bermain bersama adik nya. dan Kyungsoo sangat menyesal akan hal ini, terlebih jika melihat kedua mata silver milik Sehun berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Sehunnie main sama Ceri Noona saja ya~" suara lembut milik gadis remaja terdengar dari belakang Sehun. Gadis remaja berusia 18 tahunan itu adalah baby sitter sehun yg baru setelah bibi Anni. Baby sitter Sehun yg lama mengundurkan diri karena putra bibi Anni mengajak nya pindah ke China.

Sehun menggeleng "tidak mau!" teriak nya histeris tidak setuju sambil memeluk kaki Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat.

Kedua mata Kyungsoo menatap Ceri seakan meminta bantuan dan langsung di mengerti oleh Ceri. Gadis remaja itu langsung menarik Sehun dan menggendong nya meskipun ia terkena cakaran, tendangan dan pukulan maut milik Sehun.

Dengan senyum hambar milik Kyungsoo, gadis itu melambaikan tangan nya pada Sehun.

"Noona! Thoo Noona! Thehunnie ingin ikut Thoo noona!"

.

.

.

Ujian memang tinggal menghitung hari, ia sangat yakin jika para murid kelas 6 yg akan menjalani ujian dan perpisahan sekolah. Tapi entah kenapa ia menghadapi ini ketika ada Jongin di depan nya.

Anak laki-laki yg selalu grogi dan gugup ketika menghadapi nya kini terlihat santai dengan keyakinan yg ia miliki, tapi keyakinan apa?

"noona"

"hmmmm?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaraan, ia melirik Baekhyun yg ada di sebelah nya, meminta jawaban apa yg terjadi. Dan malah di jawab oleh kendikan bahu oleh Baekhyun. Dasar tidak berguna, batin Kyungsoo sebal.

"seberapa lama itu, aku mohon dengan sangat….tolong tunggulah aku" dan kemudian Kyungsoo merasakan lembab pada pipi nya. dan Jongin lari begitu saja. Hah? Apa yg telah terjadi. Ia melirik Baekhyun yg saat ini tengah melebarkan mulut nya.

"di dia,,, astaga!"

"apa yg terjadi Baek?" Kyungsoo masih bingung, tangan kirinya menyentuh pipi nya.

"dia mencium mu? Tidak! Dia menembak mu! Astaga Oh Kyungsoo!"

Saat di kelas, ia sudah merencanakan akan makan siang di atap sekolah. Ada beberapa anak yg mengatakan jika itu adalah view terbaik saat makan. dan ia akan kesana bersama Baekhyun nanti. Namun keinginan nya tertunda karena Jongin yg ada di kelas nya, meminta nya mengikuti anak lelaki itu.

Dan disini lah dia, tujuan utama dengan Baekhyun. Atap sekolah. Tampat pertama dimana ia mendapatkan pernyataan cinta walau sebenarnya ia ragu untuk mengerti akan kata-kata Jongin.

Dan setelah hari kelulusan nya tiba, ia baru mengerti jika saat itu Jongin ternyata benar-benar meminta nya menunggu karena laki-laki itu sudah pindah ke Jepang bersama keluarga nya. tapi apa ia bisa? Jika perasaan yg sama dengan Jongin miliki saja ia tidak punya sama sekali.

.

.

.

Jika boleh memilih, sebenarnya Jongin benar-benar tidak ingin pindah ke Jepang dan meninggalkan cinta pertama nya yakni Oh Kyungsoo. awal pertemuan mereka memang tidak bagus, ia benar-benar takut melihat betapa tajam nya tatapan milik seorang Oh Kyungsoo.

Di saat semua orang lebih memilih mengabaikan tatapan itu, ia malah menangis takut. Bodoh sekali dia saat itu. setelah itu, ia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, apalagi berurusan dengan gadis itu.

Tapi seakan takdir yg tidak setuju akan isi hati nya, Jongin malah di pertemukan dengan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan yg tidak terduga, dimana Kyungsoo mengambilkan bola sepak nya yg ia tendang sampai mendarat di atas pohon.

Tanpa ragu dan rasa takut, gadis itu memanjat, mengambil bola sepak milik Jongin dan menyerah kan ke Jongin.

Dengan senyum cerah, dan bibir itu membentuk heart shape yg menakjubkan yg pernah Jongin lihat, dengan dua shapire membentuk bulan sabit yg indah. Jantung Jongin berdetak tak karuan, sangat keras tapi tidak sakit. Perut nya geli, ada yg sesuatu yg menggelepar tidak normal disana.

Dan Jongin masih ingat kata-kata milik Kyungsoo setelah nya "hati-hati kalau main adik kecil~" lalu mengusap helaian rambut nya dan pergi begitu saja.

Ia tahu jika tinggi tubuh nya memprihatinkan, tapi yg benar saja! Adik kecil!

Tapi entah kenapa, pertemuan tidak terduga ini lah yg membuat nya terikat dengan Kyungsoo. ia begitu terpesona oleh senyum milik Kyungsoo dan semua apa yg ada dalam diri Kyungsoo.

*bruk!

Hingga lamunan nya buyar saat ada yg menabrak nya atau dirinya yg menabrak? Entahlah. Disana ada sosok tinggi lain nya, tengah mengelus bawah tubuh nya dengan ekpresi kesakitan.

"kau tidak apa-apa adik kecil?" sial! Batin Jongin kesal, perempatan siku-siku telah mampir di kepala Jongin saat ini.

"aku sudah besar!" jawab Jongin ketus, dan sosok di depan nya melongo kemudian tertawa dengan suara nyaring sekali. Bahkan sampai bertepuk tangan. Dasar idiot, batin Jongin sakars.

"maaf, maaf, hanya saja….."sosok itu menatap Jongin intens. dan ya, ya, ya, Jongin tahu masalah orang ini. tinggi badan Jongin yg terbilang mungil untuk ukuran seorang anak laki-laki. Tapi memang wajar kan? jika ia belum tumbuh sekarang, mungkin suatu saat nanti ia akan tumbuh tinggi sekali, bahkan bisa saja ia melampaui anak di depan nya ini.

"ya, ya, ya… tunggu saja jika aku sudah tinggi nanti"

"baik-baik,,, jangan bahas tinggi badan lagi, kau mengingatkan ku akan seseorang yg kurindukan saat ini" mereka sudah sama-sama berdiri. Menatap satu sama lain, dan mendapati seragam yg sama.

"waaah, kita satu sekolah… perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol, aku kelas 8"

"Kim Jongin, kelas 6"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Me : Yoshaaaaa! Akhirnyaaa! Hohoho,, Makasih banget yaaa yg sudah mendukung, menyemangati saya dan menantikan ff ini.

Kyungsoo : yaaa…. Obrak-obrak aja,, terus aja terror ini _Hime chan_ biar gk males apdet.

Me : jahaaat TT

Jongin : oh iya, ada yg tanya Chanyeol hyung..

Chanyeol : aku disini chagiya~~ tetap baca dan nantikan aku ya :* :*

Baekhyun : aku kaget pas ngelihat skrip Chanyeol ada di chapter ini…

Chanyeol : eh,, kenapaa!?

Kyungsoo : aku dengar malah bagian mu belum muncul sama sekali sampai beberapa chapter

Jongin : karena _Hime Chan_ hanya terlalu cinta dengan reader kita, jadi ya…

Baekhyun : ini seperti melepaskan hewan buas :v :p

Chanyeol : kalian TT

Baekhyun : oh iya, ada yg bilang jangan di matiin keluarga baru nya Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo : _Hime Chan_ suka sekali membuat ku jadi yatim piatu -_-

Me : makasih :D

Kyungsoo : bukan sanjungan dasar bodoh

Jongin : Hun,, kok diem sih?

Sehun : baca review bego,, ada part dimana elu nangis ya Jong?

Jongin : eh siaaal! Gk keren bgt siiih gue nya….

Chanyeol : yah intinya Hime Chan mau ngucapin terimakasih buat kalian semua

Baekhyun : iyaaa,,, jangan lupa jika ada yg bersedia review,, Hime Chan mempersilahkan dengan tangan terbuka~~

All : kami segenap keluarga (?) Two Moons mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyak nya. kritik dan saran di tunggu, apapun di tunggu hohoho :D :*


	4. Chapter 4

Two Moons

.

.

.

(WARNING! SLOW PROGRESS, tapi mungkin saya akan percepat. Katakan jika alur nya terburu-buru/masih lambat, Hime Chan butuh koreksi setelah ini. mohon bantuan nya~! *bow)

.

.

Dulu sebulan sekali teman-teman nya akan mengeluhkan rasa sakit ketika tamu bulanan mereka datang, terlebih mereka akan mudah meledak dan sensitive, membuat Kyungsoo kesal. Bukan karena perubahan mood mereka, tapi karena ia juga ingin merasakan nya.

Ia ingin segera mendapatkan tamu bulanan nya, ia juga ingin di anggap sudah dewasa. Baekhyun pernah berkata jika anak perempuan yg sudah datang bulan itu berarti sudah menginjak dewasa. Ia ingin merasakan nya dan tidak di cap sebagai anak-anak, apalagi Baekhyun.

Namun untuk saat ini, ia ingin berubah pikiran. Ia ingin tamu bulanan nya tidak datang saat ini, terlebih jika ia harus merasakan sakit perut di area bawah nya. ada rasa nyeri yg tidak menyenangkan disana.

"ugh~" Kyungsoo mengeluh sakit, tangan nya saat ini tengah meremat perut bagian bawah nya, kepala nya menyender nyaman di atas meja kantin.

Saat ini mereka ada di kantin setelah setengah hari di hadapkan dengan materi-materi yg membuat mereka lelah pikiran.

"ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun yg kini masih sibuk mengunyah makan siang nya, sedangkan di depan mereka ada Kim Minseok dan Kim Jongdae yg tengah mengalihkan atensi mereka pada Kyungsoo.

Dahi Kyungsoo masih mengernyit menahan sakit, telinga nya dapat menangkap nada kawatir dari Baekhyun "menstruasi pertama" jawab nya pelan.

Baekhyun yg ada di samping nya mengangguk paham, kemudian jari-jari lentik nya mengusap kepala Kyungsoo penuh kelembutan "selamat ya, dia akhirnya datang" ucap Baekhyun seolah ini lah yg di nantikan oleh Kyungsoo. sedangkan gadis yg tengah merasakan tamu bulanan nya itu mendecih kesal.

Minseok yg ada di depan nya mengangguk paham "itu memang sangat sakit" tukas Minseok sambil mengunyah roti isi milik nya dan sesekali menyesap susu pisang milik nya.

Di samping nya ada Jongdae yg ikut mengangguk "ya, aku mengerti" ujar nya seolah mengetahui apa yg di rasakan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yg melihat nya berdecih kesal, laki-laki memang tahu apa? dasar bodoh! Hardik Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Baek kau sudah menjalani test kedudukan?" tanya Jongdae yg kini tengah memainkan ponsel nya. Baekhyun menatap Jongdae sebentar, gadis itu membasahi bibir nya lalu mengangguk.

"apa hasil nya sudah keluar?" tanya Minseok antusias, gadis itu sudah selesai dengan makan siang nya. kini atensi nya ia alihkan pada Baekhyun yg belum selesai dengan makan siang nya.

"eumm,,," Baekhyun kembali membasahi bibir nya, ia seolah bermain teka-teki dengan Jongdae dan Minseok, gadis itu terlihat terhibur dengan wajah antusias kedua teman baru nya.

Setelah mendengar dimana Kyungsoo akan bersekolah, Baekhyun mati-matian mengejar keterlambatan nya dalam bidang pelajaran. Kemanapun Kyungsoo pergi, Baekhyun akan mengikuti nya walau itu akan sangat sulit di lalui nya.

Dan disinilah dia bersama Kyungsoo tentunya, di SM Junior High School. Ada rasa tidak percaya hinggap dalam lubuk hati Baekhyun.

ia yg terkenal tidak bisa menyelamatkan nilai nya yg hancur bisa masuk ke dalam SM Junior High School? Sekolah elit yg hanya menerima murid pintar dan berbakat? Kyungsoo berkata jika ini karena kerja kerasnya, tapi ia berbeda pendapat, ini karena adanya dukungan dari Kyungsoo. sahabat nya.

Semua kebahagiaan nya tidak sampai di sana, ada yg lebih membahagiakan yakni ketika ia mendapat kedudukan sebagai…

"aku seorang beta" jawab Baekhyun penuh dengan kebanggan. Minseok dan Jongdae mengangga tidak percaya.

"wah daebak" puji Jongdae. "tapi maaf Baek, aku alpha" lanjut nya kemudian dengan nada sombong milik nya. Baekhyun berdecih tidak terima di tempat, lalu tatapan nya ia layangkan pada Minseok.

"aku?" tanya gadis itu menunjuk diri sendiri, Baekhyun lalu memutar bola matanya malas, tentu saja dirinya? Siapa lagi? Kyungsoo? bahkan gadis kecil ini saja baru mengalami menstruiasi pertama nya, ia mungkin masih terbilang bayi serigala disini.

"aku omega" jawab Minseok penuh keyakinan. Baekhyun mengangguk paham, bola mata berbeda warna itu melirik Jongdae yg tersenyum penuh arti. Ah,, ternyata ada alpha yg sudah mengincar Minseok.

"lalu setelah ini, kita akan mengetahui kekuatan kita apa" tukas Minseok. Baekhyun mengangguk bersama Jongdae, mereka sudah tidak sabar menghadapi ini, namun tidak untuk Kyungsoo yg sudah semakin kesal di tempat nya.

Bagus sekali, batinya geram. Dulu ia iri ketika teman-teman nya sudah mendapatkan tamu bulanan nya, sekarang ia iri karena ia belum mendapatkan test kedudukan nya karena ia masih terlalu muda.

Apa nya yg terlalu muda, mereka hanya selisih satu tahun! Ia akan menginjak usia 12 tahun di musim gugur tahun ini dan mereka? Sudah menginjak usia 13 tahun, sial sekali!

.

.

.

Belakangan ini ia menemukan Sehun tampak pendiam dari biasanya. Sebelum nya balita itu akan berceloteh ini dan itu, menceritakan bagaimana ia melalui hari nya dengan sangat menyenangkan.

Namun tidak untuk beberapa hari ini, ia yg terlalu sibuk dengan tugas sekolah sampai melupakan kebiasaan nya untuk mengajak balita itu bermain.

Ketika ia ingin mengajak Sehun bermain, balita itu pasti akan mengeluh capek dan ingin segera tidur. Yg benar saja, pikir Kyungsoo. apa saja yg di lakukan seorang balita berusia 3 tahun di rumah?! Jerit Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Suatu hari lagi, ia malah mendengar keluhan Sehun saat ia memeluk balita itu. Sehun mengeluh sakit pada tubuh nya, padahal ia tidak memeluk adik manisnya dengan sangat erat bahkan untuk sekedar menyakitinya.

Besok nya ia bertanya pada pengasuh Sehun dan gadis remaja itu agak tergagap menjawab nya, ada rasa curiga dalam hati Kyungsoo namun segara ia enyahkan.

Ceri tersenyum kecut "maafkan saya sebelum nya nona muda, jujur saya sudah tidak sanggup untuk mengurusi tuan muda Sehun" jelas Ceri dengan kepala yg masih menunduk, gadis 18 tahunan itu memeluk dirinya sendiri, tubuh nya gemetar saat jari-jari nya berada di lengan nya.

"kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo ingin tahu. Ia mencengkram bahu Ceri dan gadis itu meringis kecil. "kau terluka?" tanya Kyungsoo kawatir akan reaksi Ceri. Sang perawat menggeleng namun kepala masih menunduk.

Dengan tidak sabaran Kyunsoo langsun menyingkap lengan seragam milik Ceri, shapire itu terbelalak tidak percaya "astaga Ceri!" jerit Kyungsoo, dahi nya mengernyit saat melihat luka melintang sepanjang bahu sampai siku. "siapa yg tega melakukan ini?" tanya Kyungsoo yg masih menatap luka tersebut.

Ceri semakin menunduk dalam "tuan muda Sehun" ucap Ceri dengan suara tergagap. Kyungsoo mematung di tempat, Ceri bercanda kan? apa ia yg salah dengar.

Ceri menatap Kyungsoo takut "saya tidak berbohong nona muda" bela Ceri, ia tahu jika saat ini Kyungsoo menatap nya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari kelopak matanya "sa saya tidak berbohong, sa saya berani bersumpah!" Ceri seketika terduduk dengan lutut sebagai tumpuan, tangan nya menggenggam erat tangan milik Kyungsoo yg saat ini mendingin.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam, bahkan hanya sekedar bekata pun ia tidak sanggup. Gadis kecil ini masih memproses apa yg telah masuk ke dalam telinga nya. sampai ia mendengar Ceri menangis tergugu "saya mohon jangan pecat saya. Saya tidak berbohong sama sekali" Kyungsoo meneguk ludah nya dengan susah payah.

Mencoba melepaskan genggaman Ceri dan memberikan nya sebuah senyuman tulus walau sulit sekali.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Kyungsoo langsung meninggalkan Ceri yg masih termenung di tempat. Berbagai macam pikiran negates datang saat ini, apa ia akan di pecat! Apa ia akan di tuntut! Pikir nya kalut. bukan kah ini sudah menjadi bukti yg kuat jika dirinya tidak akan di tendang dari pekerjaan menjanjikan ini?

Hingga tidak berselang lama, ia mendengar jerit balita yg saat ini entah di apakan oleh Kyungsoo.

wajah yg tadinya tidak berdaya itu pun berubah, seringai penuh dengan kelicikan tergambar jelas saat ini. gadis itu segera berdiri dan mengusap lelehan air matanya yg sudah mengering.

"huwaaaaaa Soo Noona, Soo Noona! Maafkan Sehunnie,,,!"

Lagi-lagi Ceri tersenyum cerah "ah~~ hari yg menyenangkan" gumam nya penuh kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

Ruangan penuh dengan cermin memantulkan sosok yg tengah meliukkan tubuh nya dengan iringan music bersama nya. dinding yg tidak terjamah cermin di hias dengan gambar awan di langit biru, mempercantik ruangan dan juga agar orang yg berada di sana seakan melayang terbang di langit yg biru.

Tiba-tiba music pengiring gerakan nya terhenti, kepala itu segera menoleh dimana ia menemukan sosok lain yg dengan santai nya berjalan ke arah nya.

"waktunya beristirahat Jongin" ucap nya sembari melempar handuk kecil dan langsung di tangkap oleh Jongin. laki-laki dengan kulit tan nya itu berdecih. Meraih botol minum yg di bawah kakak kelas nya, Park Chanyeol.

"aku selalu melihat mu berlatih dengan keras dalam hal dance, apa ada alasan nya?" tanya Chanyeol. laki-laki dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu berjalan mengikuti Jongin yg saat ini tengah duduk menselonjorkan kakinya.

"aku melakukan nya untuk seseorang" jawab Jongin singkat. Meneguk air mineral nya dengan rakus sampai hampir tersedak.

"pelan-pelan bodoh" tukas Chanyoel menepuk ringan punggung Jongin.

"lalu senpai sendiri?" tanya balik Jongin. melirik Chanyeol yg kini tengah memangku gitar nya dan mengelus nya seakan gitar itu adalah kekasih hatinya.

Jongin jadi heran sendiri dengan seniornya ini, Chanyeol memang pintar bermain gitar, kemanapun ia selalu membawa gitar itu pergi walau ke toilet sekalipun. Bahkan ia pernah mendapati Chanyeol marah pada orang yg tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gitar itu.

Chanyeol memang pintar bermain gitar, tapi ia payah dalam hal bernyanyi. Tapi Jongin selalu mendapati Chanyeol bernyanyi walaupun orang sekitar nya mengeluh sakit telinga sekalipun.

"sama seperti mu" jawab Chanyeol, kini gitar ia letakkan di samping tubuh nya, kemudian merebahkan diri di atas lantai yg dingin, tatapan nya ke langit-langit ruangan seakan menerawang jauh.

"dia gadis menggemaskan yg pernah kutemui, dia bukan gadis yg banyak bicara, ia terkesan menyendiri dari lingkungan sekitar. Ia tidak akan bicara jika tidak ada yg mengajak nya bicara. Ia terkenal dengan tatapan burung hantu yg menakutkan. Mata bulat nya itu, sungguh!" Chanyeol melirik ke arah Jongin yg masih setia menatap nya, Chanyeol jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

Chanyeol berdehem "maafkan aku, aku banyak bicara ya?" ungkap nya tidak enak.

Jongin menggeleng "tidak Senpai, lanjutkan saja" kata Jongin. ia sangat senang mendengar perkataan panjang Chanyeol yg seperti nya tengah mendisripsikan sesuatu, bahkan saat ini ia juga tengah membayangkan sosok yg ia sukai saat ini. Oh Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tersenyum "kau seperti paham saja" ucap Chanyeol dengan kekehan milik nya.

Jongin cemberut "ya! Aku ini malah sangat paham!" sungut Jongin tidak terima.

"heh~~ yg benar. Coba ceritakan padaku orang special mu itu" tantang Chanyeol. Jongin mendengus kesal, ia juga malah ikut terbaring di samping Chanyeol. memperhatikan langit-langit ruangan yg di cat putih bersih.

"saat pertama aku mengenal nya, pertemuan kita benar-benar tidaklah keren" Jongin memulai, mencoba mengingat pertemuan pertama nya "aku menangis karena tatapan mata tajam nya"

Chanyeol seketika tersedak lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak "apa! hahahahahahaha kau lucu sekali" bahkan beberapa kali bertepuk tangan. Membuat Jongin kesal saja.

"diamlah Hyung!"

"hahahahahahahah tapi, tapi kau benar-benar…"

"ayolah Hyung~!" Jongin merengek seperti anak kecil dan Chanyeol ingin sekali menambah volume tawa nya namun ia urungkan.

"dia benar-benar berbeda dari anak perempuan lain nya, dia adalah senpai terkeren yg pernah ku kenal. Tiap ia berbicara tidak ada kata manis disana, ia terkesan cuek dan apa adanya, tapi itu lah yg membuat ku suka"

Hening beberapa saat.

"siapa namanya?" Chanyeol bertanya dan memecah keheningan selama beberapa detik tersebut.

Jongin tersenyum penuh kebanggaan "Kyungsoo, Oh Kyungsoo"

Sontak Chanyeol terduduk dari tidurnya, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tidak percaya "aku tidak tahu ada berapa Kyungsoo di dunia ini, tapi percayalah jika dia juga bernama Kyungsoo, namun Do Kyungsoo" tukas Chanyeol. otomatis membuat Jongin juga terduduk, menatap Chanyeol.

"wah" komentar Jongin singkat, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. "nama boleh sama, tapi aku yakin Kyungsoo ku yg terbaik daripada Kyungsoo mu" sambung Jongin.

Chanyeol berdecih tidak terima "Kyungsoo ku yg terbaik. Aku yakin itu" dan perdebatan itu berakhir saat Jung Soojung datang memberitahu jika Jongin di tunggu Uchiha sensei saat ini. membicarakan malasah nilai Jongin yg tidak bisa mengikuti kurikulum Jepang.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki nya, tepat di depan pintu berwarna coklat tua bertuliskan stiker warna-warni bernama ' _Oh Sehun_ '. Gadis kecil itu menghela nafas nya, lalu menarik hendel pintu tersebut.

Gelap menyapa nya, pemilik kamar sudah terlelap tidur mengingat ini sudah jam 10 malam. tanpa menyalakan lampu kamar, Kyungsoo berjalan lurus pada ranjang. dimana sosok mungil tengah bergelung di dalam selimut hangat nya.

Gadis itu terdiam di samping ranjang untuk beberapa detik, lalu terduduk menghadap tepat di wajah terlelap milik adik manis nya. Di belai nya surai milik Sehun dengan lembut.

"maafkan noona Sehunnie" ucap nya penuh dengan nada penyesalan. Setelah melihat dan mendengar keadaan Ceri yg benar-benar tidak membuat nya percaya, ia langsung menghampiri Sehun.

Tidak mudah memang berbicara dengan balita 3 tahun, dimana kau ingin bicara serius Sehun malah asik memainkan dino kesayangan nya. Kyungsoo mencoba bersabar, mencoba berbicara dengan halus dan mencoba menggali apa yg ia dapat. hingga beberapa menit kemudian atensi Sehun beralih padanya.

"Sehunnie benci Ceri noona" cicit Sehun dengan genggaman pada mainan yg semakin mengerat. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada halus. Sehun menunduk, jari-jari nya memainkan ujung ekor dino. Tidak ada jawaban, lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menghela nafas, kali ini terdengar lelah.

"apa ada alasan lain Sehunnie juga melukai Ceri Noona?" tanya Kyungsoo sekali lagi. Gadis itu masih bersabar, terlebih Sehun masih diam dan semakin memainkan dinonya.

Namun kepala balita itu semakin menunduk, lalu menatap Kyungsoo yg semakin tidak sabar, kemudian menunduduk lagi dan mengangguk tanpa sepatah katapun.

Kyungsoo mengusap wajah nya dengan kasar "astaga Sehun! Apa yg sudah kau perbuat!" tanpa sadar Kyungsoo membentak Sehun untuk pertama kalinya. Surai lembut dengan warna coklat terang milik Sehun bergoyang, kepala itu mendongkak dengan dahi di tekuk dalam, tidak terima karena di marahi.

"Sehunnie benci Ceri noona. Ceri Noona jahat!"

"begitu" gumam Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kosong, gadis itu langsung berdiri dari kamar Sehun, berjalan cepat keluar lalu menutup nya. dari dalam kamar, Sehun dapat mendengar kamar itu terkunci. Reflek, kaki-kaki mungil itu melangkah menuju pintu.

"noona?" panggil Sehun sembari mencoba menarik tuas handel pintu kamar mesikpun dengan susah payah karena tinggi badan nya.

"noona!?"

"Sehun tidak boleh keluar sebelum makan malam"

"hiks, hiks Soo Noona….~~" Sehun merengek. Ini adalah jurus andalan milik Sehun jika Kyungsoo mulai marah padanya, biasanya ini bekerja. Namun tidak yakin untuk hari ini.

"tidak dan tetap tidak!" Sehun mulai menggedor-nggedor pintu. Kembali Mencoba membuka pintu walau kepayahan karena tinggi nya yg belum mencapai gagang pintu. Hinga akhirnya balita itu menjerit histeris ketakutan. Memanggil-mangil namanya, dan akan berubah menjadi anak baik.

"huwaaaaaa Soo Noona, Soo Noona! Maafkan Sehunnie,,,!"

Dari balik pintu, tubuh Kyungsoo menyandar dan ambruk. Kedua tangan nya menutupi bibir nya agar tidak terisak, kedua shapire nya sudah menitikan air mata saat ini. ia juga tidak tega, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Sehun tumbuh dengan sangat cepat, Kyungsoo saat ini bukan tengah menghadapi balita usia 3 tahun. Melainkan anak berusia 5 tahun.

"maafkan noona" ucap Kyungsoo sekali lagi, memeluk tubuh Sehun. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah menghukum Sehun. Hal yg paling menyesakkan adalah ketika melihat adik manisnya meraung dan menangis.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap takjub cahaya yg berada di telapak tangan Baekhyun, shapire itu berbinar senang seperti balita tengah melihat mainan barunya. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Gadis itu malah semakin bersemengat menunjukan nya.

Chen yg tidak jauh dari mereka berdecak, "ck,,, giliran ku Baek!" ucap nya sebal. Dengan tidak rela Baekhyun menghentikan kekuatan nya yg baru saja ia dapatkan beberapa waktu yg lalu.

Kyungsoo bertanya kapan? Dan apa alasan nya? Baekhyun menjawab dengan kendikan bahu, gadis itu tidak yakin. Seingat nya, kemarin malam rumah nya terjadi pemadaman listrik, dan ia sangat takut. Hingga kekuatan nya datang begitu saja.

Menurut Baekhyun ini kebetulan, namun berbeda dengan Jongdae, ketakutan Baekhyun lah yg memancing kekuatan nya muncul. Sedangkan Minseok? Ia tidak berkomentar sama sekali.

"Lihat ini" *dddrrrrzzzzzzzzt….tak! suara getaran yg terdengar, lalu ada kilatan di telapak tangan Jongdae, ini seperti arus listrik yg hanya beberapa watt. Berwarna biru dan ada warna kekuningan disana, lalu di akhiri suara letupan yg menakjupkan.

"waaaaah!" Kyungsoo mundur beberapa langkah, ia kagum namun juga takut dalam bersamaan. Ini seperti kembang api, pikir Kyungsoo.

Minseok terkikik di tempat "Chen mempunyai kekuatan petir" ucap Minseok menjelaskan.

Angin berhembus membelai surai ke empat sekawanan yg berdiri di atas balkon sekolah, hari ini kelas tidak ada dan dimanfaatkan mereka untuk bersantai di atap sekolah mereka.

"waaaah hebat~!" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo terpana dengan mata berbinar, kagum. Dan Baekhyun berdecih sekali lagi. Iri karena atensi Kyungsoo yg awal nya ada pada nya kini teralihkan oleh pertunjukan Jongdae.

"dan Minseok apa?" kini mata bulat nya di alihkan pada Minseok yg selalu berada di samping Jongdae, mereka seperti pasangan suami istri saja. Kemana-mana bersama dan tidak terpisahkan.

"Xiumin, Soo ingat itu…" intrupsi Minseok dengan sabar, "aku es" sambung Minseok sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan nya, dimana tangan itu langsung dibalut dengan Kristal bening yg di sebut es.

Minseok tersenyum kecil melihat binar kagum di mata Kyungsoo "lalu Soo sendiri?" dengan nada lembut Minseok bertanya.

"eh! Uh,,, itu aku belum…." Jawab Kyungsoo kelabakan agak malu.

Minseok lalu memeluk Kyungsoo erat seolah menyalurkan kekuatan nya untuk Kyungsoo "tenang saja Soo, pasti itu akan datang aku yakin itu. keterlambatan bukanlah apa-apa" pelukan di lepas dan kembali ke posisi semula, di samping Jongdae tentunya. "ya, kan Chen?" sambung Minseok. Jongdae di samping nya tersenyum kecil.

Kyungsoo semakin gugup mendengarnya, sedangkan Baekhyun memutar bola mata nya malas "dia masih belum cukup umur" jawab Baekhyun ringan.

"eh!" reaksi Minseok dan Jongdae, mereka melihat Kyungsoo yg menunduk malu.

"berapa umur mu?" tanya Minseok ingin tahu, namun karena sikutan Jongdae gadis itu tersadar "maafkan aku, aku hanya.." Minseok tergagap, menanyakan umur adalah sesuatu yg tidak sopan.

"musim gugur yg akan datang dia akan menginjak umur 12 tahun" Baekhyun kembali menjawab, dengan cepat ia langsung menarik pundak Kyungsoo dan merangkul nya. "dia adalah member termuda kita" sambung Baekhyun sambil mengacak surai hitam milik Kyungsoo.

Dengan gerakan cepat Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Baekhyun, bibir nya mengerucut dengan mata bulat yg semakin membulat, membuat ketiga teman nya mengeluh dalam hati jika Kyungsoo benar-benar lucu dan ingin segera mencubit nya saja.

"pantas ia begitu mungil dan juga lucu" celetuk Jongdae begitu saja lalu di angguki Minseok menyetujui.

"benar bukan?" tambah Baekhyun yg kini masih menatap Kyungsoo yg tengah kesal, bahkan dalam keadaan kesal pun ia masih sangat menggemaskan. "dia begitu menggemaskan" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada menggodanya.

"aku tidak lucu, menggemaskan apalagi mungil!" tidak terima, Kyungsoo berteriak kesal sambil menghentakan kedua kaki nya.

Seketika hening, Jongdae, Baekhyun dan juga Minseok saling melirik satu sama lain"aaahhh~~ uri Kyungie~~" koor mereka bersama-sama.

"ya!"

"hahahahahahahahaha"

Siang yg cerah di musim panas, ini adalah hari dimana mereka tidak bertemu untuk beberapa minggu kedepan. Karena liburan musim panas sudah menanti. Siang terakhir yg di habiskan dengan menggoda Kyungsoo ternyata begitu menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Kamar dengan hiasan dinding gambar kartun ' _cars_ ' itu terlihat berantakan. Di atas ranjang dan lantai terdapat berbagai macam mainan, makanan dan bahkan ada susu yg tumpah. Tembok yg di warnai dengan cat biru langit itu tidak luput dari coretan warna-warni crayon khas anak kecil.

Dan juga buku-buku yg berserakan yg memperparah kondisi ruangan. Sehun si pemilik kamar itu sendiri Nampak tengah asik memainkan mobil-mobilan milik nya tanpa menhiraukan keadaan kamarnya yg kotor dan juga berantakan.

 _Tap._

Suara langkah kaki yg mendekat, mengalihkan Sehun dari mainan nya. bocah burumur 3 tahun itu langsung berdiri dan segera bersembunyi di bawah ranjang.

 _Kriet_

Pintu berwarna coklat tua itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok gadis remaja 18 tahunan dengan seregam baby sitter berwarna biru muda dan juga pink lembut. di tangan nya terdapat handuk kecil berwarna biru tua.

"Sehun, saat nya mandi…. SEHUN!"

Baby sitter nya berteriak nyaring, bocah kecil itu semakin memundurkan tubuh nya. bibir nya ia bungkam dengan tangan mungil milik nya saat baby sitternya yg saat ini tengah mencari nya sambil mengomel.

"disini kau rupanya" dan setiap usaha nya untuk menyembunyikan diri selalu gagal, baby sitter nya selalu menemukan nya walau ia berada di dalam lemari sekalipun.

Dengan mudah dan tanpa perasaan sang perawat menarik tubuh nya yg berada di kolong ranjang. sakit tentu di rasakan oleh tubuh ringkih milik Sehun.

Dan setelah nya adalah hal yg tidak di inginkan Sehun terjadi. Penyiksaan yg di lakukan oleh Ceri, perawat baru nya. menangis? Ia tidak akan menangis meskipun tubuh nya yg penuh luka di tekan begitu kuat oleh Ceri yg tengah memandikan nya dengan air dingin.

Bahkan ia juga sesekali menelan air ketika perawat nya malah sengaja merendamnya di bak mandi selama 20 menit.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat, kini Kyungsoo sudah menginjak usia 13 tahun. Usia yg telah di nantikan nya. setelah menjalani test darah, ketahanan tubuh, test tulis, ia akhirnya mendapatkan hasil.

Kyungsoo menatap setengah puas akan hasil yg di perolehnya, ia lalu meletakkan kertas hasil test nya di atas meja belajarnya. Selembar kertas dengan setempel pemerintahan pusat disana, mengatakan jika Kyungsoo adalah 'Omega'.

Gadis itu tanpa melepaskan seragam nya lalu naik ke atas ranjang, merebahkan tubuhnya yg lelah akibat tugas sekolah yg kian menumpuk di tambah les dan juga kelas tambahan yg seakan mengejar dirinya.

Bahkan ia sampai lupa memantau keadaan adik manisnya, Sehun.

Tapi ia yakin jika Sehun akan baik-baik saja, mungkin. Ia kembali menghela nafas nya, mungkin ia harus menjenguk adik nya yg sudah memasuki taman kanak-kanak.

"ya,, setelah aku berganti pakaian dan makan tentu saja. Atau kita akan makan bersama?" gumam Kyungsoo pelan. Ia langsung bangun dari ranjang nya, menuju lemari. Namun belum sempat ia memilih baju, ponsel nya sudah berdering.

"mama?" bisik Kyungsoo saat melihat siapa yg menelpon nya. gadis itu segera menggeser tombol hijau.

"Halo Kyungsoo ya~~~"

"mama kapan pulang?"

"yare-yare,,, putri mama sudah sangat merindukan mama ya?"

"siapa bilang!"

"hahahahahaha, maaf-maaf. Sedang apa sayang? Sudah makan?" tanya Xue dengan nada lembut namun tetap ceria khas milik nya.

"aku baru saja pulang sekolah dan belum makan"

"bagaimana sekolah mu? Apa menyenangkan? Makanlah yg teratur, kau semakin mungil saja"

"aku tidak mungil!"

"iya, iya mama tahu"

Hening beberapa saat

"mama?" Kyungsoo memutuskan, mengambil salah satu baju di lemari nya dengan asal. Lalu menuju ranjang dan duduk di atas nya.

"iya sayang?"

"kapan pulang?"

"maafkan mama, disini sangat sibuk"

Hening sekali lagi melanda. Tidak ada yg berbicara, ingin sekali Kyungsoo meluapkan kemarahan nya saat ini. jujur saja, ia begitu kesepian. Ia ingin orang tua nya, ia ingin waktu yg di berikan orang tua nya, seperti dulu, saat mereka masih selalu bersama. Kyungsoo benar-benar merindukan masa-masa itu.

"mama, aku sudah melakukan test kedudukan" padahal bukan ini yg ingin Kyungsoo bicarakan, ia ingin meluapkan kekesalan nya. tapi, entah kenapa jika berbicara dengan Xue, sesuatu yg memang tidak ia rencanakan untuk di bicarakan jadi ia bicarakan. Ini seperti reflek, atau karena Xue adalah ibu nya walau tidak kandung.

"eh! Benarkah?! Lalu hasil nya apa? Alpha? Beta? Atau Omega?" Kyungsoo terkekeh, semangat seperti biasa ibu nya ini. bahkan ia dari tadi bisa mendengar nada serak dari suara ibunya. Seperti nya mereka kelelahan, bahkan ia belum mendengar suara ayah nya.

"Omega" nada kecewa akhirnya muncul juga. padahal ia sudah mati-matian menyembunyikan nya.

"kenapa hm? Kau terlihat tidak suka?" dan Xue begitu peka, walau jarang bertemu dengan nya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ia merebahkan tubuh nya dengan nyaman. Menatap langit-langit kamar nya, menerawang jauh sekali.

"ya,,, seperti itu"

"ah~ mama tahu…." Jeda beberapa saat. Ada suara batuk dari kejauhan, dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"mama sakit?"

"heh? Apa? tidak-tidak, itu suara rekan kerja mama, jangan pikirkan?" ada nada gugup di sana. "apa Kyungsoo berfikir jika Omega itu lemah?" pengalihan, batin Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo, Xue mengela nafas nya "dengar sayang, semua kedudukan ras itu penting. Termasuk Omega walau ia berada di peringkat terakhir. Omega juga berkontribusi cukup baik dalam kelompok, jadi jangan _Minder_ seperti itu" jelas Xue penuh pengertian.

Tubuh Kyungsoo menyamping, dahi nya mengernyit tidak mengerti akan kata-kata baru yg di lontarkan ibu nya. namun ia langsung tersenyum. Memejamkan shapire nya, lalu terbuka, menatap keluar jendela dimana daun-daun yg telah menguning berguguran.

"mama sudah menelpon Sehun?"

"sudah,, tadi jam 12 kata Ceri. Sehun baru saja pulang sekolah lalu ketiduran.. ugh dasar" Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar gerutuan ibu nya yg tidak bisa mendengar suara Sehun.

"Oh ya,, setelah ini kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan mu kan? kita akan rayakan itu bersama! Bagaimana?"

"cih,, jika sampai bohong akan aku kubur hidup-hidup kalian!"

"hiyaaaa! Kyungsoo mengerikan!"

Dan obrolan itu masih berlanjut hingga tanpa sadar makan malam tiba.

.

.

.

Ia lagi-lagi diperlakukan seperti ini. kekerasan yg menimpa nya tidak berhenti begitu saja. Bahkan sampai ia menuju taman kanak-kanak ia tetap disiksa oleh perawat nya sendiri.

Tubuh nya saat ini menggigil, ia baru saja di mandikan pada jam 6 malam dengan air dingin. Dan kedinginan di awal musim panas itu benar-benar gila. Kepala nya pusing dan sedari tadi ia ingin muntah saja.

"makan! telan dan habiskan!" nada terlontar keluar dari bibir Ceri. Mangkuk berisikan bubur mengerikan buatan nya kini di sendok dan di masukkan ke dalam mulut Sehun.

"makan Sehun!" satu sendok makan penuh di masukkan secara pakasa, balita itu melotot kaget, sampai tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Bubur itu ada yg keluar dan berceceran kemana-mana. membuat Ceri kesal.

"sialan!" dengan gerakan tidak halus, tangan itu mengelap ceceran bubur yg ada di kemeja nya. area bibir Sehun, hingga kulit pucat itu memerah.

"uhuk sudah, uhuk Sehun mau tidur…"

.

.

Sudah hampir musim panas dan Kyungsoo belum mendapatkan kekuatan nya sama sekali. Ia agak resah saat ini, terlebih Jongdae pernah berbicara jika keterlambatan datang nya sebuah kekuatan itu bisa terjadi. Apa ia juga mengalami nya saat ini?

Maksud nya, keterlambatan itu?

Pintu rumah nya ia buka perlahan. Pemdangan pertama ia langsung di suguhi ruang tamu yg sepi. Kediaman ini memang besar, namun isi nya hanya dia, Sehun, Ceri, maid dan tukang kebun.

Itu saja, mereka tidak tinggal disini. Mereka akan pulang jam 5 sore setelah pekerjaan mereka selesai. Dan ini sudah jam 8 malam. kegiatan Sekolah benar-benar menyita waktunya, apalagi klub vocal yg ia ikuti bersama Jongdae dan Baekhyun sangat sibuk untuk meghadapi wisuda anak kelas 9 nanti.

Ia benar-benar tidak tahu menahu kabar Sehun, beberapa minggu lalu ia sudah mulai mempunyai waktu dan bermain dengan Sehun, tapi kali ini.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ia sudah berada di depan kamar nya. niat hati ingin mengganti pakaian lalu melihat Sehun, yg mungkin sudah tidur saat ini. namun entah kenapa, ia mempunyai firasat lain mengenai adik manisnya.

"mungkin nanti saja, setelah melihat Sehun"

.

.

"uhuk sudah, uhuk Sehun mau tidur…" ucap Sehun terbata. Tenggorokan nya sakit saat ini, bahkan ia belum di beri minum sama sekali. Matanya memerah karena mengantuk.

Namun harapan tinggalan harapan saat Ceri kembali menyendokan bubur tidak enak itu padanya "habiskan!" bentak Ceri penuh penekanan, suaranya saja sudah terdengar kesal sekali.

Dan dengan terpaksa Sehun membuka mulut nya kembali untuk menerma bubur itu.

 _Hoeeeeek!_

Hingga perut nya benar-benar tidak bisa menampung bubur tersebut dan pada akhirnya mengeluarkan isi nya. mata Ceri melebar jijk.

Mangkuk yg ada di tangan nya di lempar kearah Sehun yg sedang terduduk di atas lantai tanpa karpet. Mata merah Sehun sudah berair karena ras asakit akibat lemparan mangkuk pada bagian kepala nya. tubuh nya semakin menggigil dan ia ingin mengeluarkan isi perut nya lagi.

 _Krieeet_

"Sehunnie apa yg sedang…..ASTAGA SEHUN!"

Kyungsoo berteriak terkejut saat mendapati kondisi Sehun yg begitu memperihatinkan. Baju kotor terkena muntahan. Mata merah dan berari serta tubuh yg lemas.

Kyungsoo langsung menatap bengis pada perawat yg ia percayakan untuk menjaga Sehun.

 _Plak!_

 _Brak!_

Tamparan keras menyapa pipi Ceri. Bukan hanya sekedar keras namun juga kuat hingga tubuh Ceri terpental jauh menghantam kamar dinding Sehun hingga retak.

Di tatap nya Ceri yg belum bergerak, lalu ia alihkan pada Sehun yg masih tergeletak di atas lantai. Di gendong nya Sehun dan di baringkan di atas ranjang.

"Noona mau kemana?" cicit Sehun. Tangan mungil nya meraih tangan Kyungsoo, tidak ingin kakak nya menjauh dari dirinya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut "menuntaskan sesuatu. Tidurlah"

Sehun melirik Ceri sekilas, lalu menggeleng "jangan!Sehunnie tidak mau Soo noona terluka" dengan nada yg masih mencicit ketakutan Sehun berbicara. Kyungsoo menghela nafas nya "tidak akan" balas Kyungsoo meyakinkan. manik silver milik Sehun bertabrakan dengan manik Shapire milik Kyungsoo.

"jangan lama-lama. Sehunnie takut"

"ne~" lalu di kecupnya kening Sehun. Perlahan kelopak milik Sehun tertutup, ia benar-benar mengantuk sekali, tubuh nya yg awal nya merasakan dingin kini merasakan panas yg teramat, kepala nya semakin pusing. Dan yg terakhir ia rasakan ada getaran pada ranjang nya, ia tidak tahu ini apa. tapi Sehun merasakan tanah yg di tempati rumah mereka bergetar hebat.

Lalu suara-suara hantaman dinding, Sehun ingin sekali membuka kelopak matanya namun tidak sanggup. Hingga ia benar-benar tidak mersakan dan mendengar apapun. Karena rasa lelah nya.

.

.

.

Tubuh Sanghyun dan Xue menegang, kedua mata mereka hampir keluar saat ini. getaran yg ia rasakan saat turun dari mobil ternyata bukan gempa biasa, gempa yg bisa menghancurkan rumah ini hanya rumah mereka yg mengalami nya.

 _Brak!_

Sesuatu terpental jauh hingga melewati mereka, mereka saling melirik satu sama lain. Kemudian menatap seuatu yg tengah jatuh lalu terlempar dari lantai 2 rumah mereka.

"siapa?" bisik Xue dengan suara tercekat saat melihat sosok yg kini tubuh nya tengah tertembus pagar rumah. darah melumuri pagar, wajah sosok ini pun tidak diketahui karena luka-luka yg ada, lalu seluruh tubuh nya juga penuh dengan luka dan darah.

Sanghyun menggeleng tidak tahu, yg pasti ini bukan putra atau putri mereka.

Sedetik kemudian mata mereka membulat, ada aura mengerikan yg kini tengah berada di belakang mereka. Dengan gerakan patah-patah karena aura yg di keluarkan sosok ini, mereka menatap siapa sosok ini.

Lagi-lagi kedua mata mereka melebar.

"K K Kyu Kyung Kyungsoo?" ucap Sanghyun terbata, suara nya tercekat hampir seperti sebuah bisikan. Xue di samping nya meneguk ludah nya kasar, keringat sebiji jagung keluar begitu saja.

 _Gggggrrrrrrrrrrr!_

 _. . . bunuh dan hancurkan mereka!_

Nafas Xue kembali tercekat, tanpa ia sadari ia mundur dua langkah.

"Xue! Ada apa?" tanya Sanghyun panic, Xue terduduk kedua air mata nya kini mengalir dari sudut mata nya. tubuh nya bergetar. Takut adalah satu kata yg menggambarkan untuk Xue kali ini.

Xue menunjuk dengan Kyungsoo dengan susah payah karena gemetar tubuh nya "di dia,,, bu bukan"

"hey… bicaralah dengan baik Xue!"

Xue menatap dalam Sanghyun "dia bukan putri kita Sanghyun bodoh!" teriak Xue frustasi. "aku mendengarnya, aku mendengar semua nya! dan aku juga melihat nya! dia, dia bukan Kyungsoo kita! Aku melihat nya! aku meliha…."

"hey, hey,, tenanglah sayang" wajah Xue di tangkup Sanghyun dengan lembut, air mata Xue tidak bisa di bending, mengalir bagai sungai. Wanita itu begitu kawatir saat ini, dan juga ada ketakutan di hatinya. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo sudah menjadi putri nya, putri mungil nya yg menggemaskan. "selamatkan dia,, aku mohon~ hiks!"

Sanghyun tersenyum "tidak perlu memohon, aku akan menolong putri kita. Dia akan terbebas, dia akan sehat seperti sedia kala, besok putri kita akan memarahi kita seperti biasa dia juga bisa menikmati kimchi spageti kesukaan nya. iya kan mama?"

Selama ini Xue percaya akan Sanghyun, namun bukan berarti saat ini ia tidak percaya. Hanya saja aura yg di keluarkan Kyungsoo benar-benar hitam, pekat dan menyesakkan. Jantung nya berdetak dengan kecang, ia yg jarak nya hanya beberapa meter dari Kyungsoo saja sudah merasakan nyeri. Apalagi putri nya saat ini. Apakah ini yg disebut dengan black pearl? Percobaan pembuatan senjatan yg di anggap gagal.

"serahkan semua nya pada ku oke" Xue mengangguk bukan atas kehendak nya, Sanghyun adalah tipe pengendali otot. Dan ia baru saja di kendalikan suami nya, ia tidak marah untuk ini. mungkin Sanghyun butuh dukungan di saat ia tidak memiliki keyakinan.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu serba putih dan juga sangat terang, oleh karena itu dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit tidak nyaman. Lalu shapire itu terbuka, mengernyit lagi karena cahaya yg masuk dalam retina nya. gadis itu terduduk menatap sekitar. Ruangan serba putih yg kosong.

"sudah bangun rupanya" suara penuh ejekan dengan nada angkuh itu menyapa indra pendengaran nya. Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main saat ada sosok pemuda yg sudah duduk tepat di depan nya kini.

"hello" pemuda dengan warna rambut di cat merah itu mengangat tangan nya, menyapa dengan nada monoton alias datar.

"waaa!" reflek, Kyungsoo langsung mundur.

"cih!" berdecih pelan lalu berdiri, pemuda itu menjetikkan jari nya, sebuah pintu muncul. Kyungsoo melongo sebntar, namun karena perlakukan pemuda asing itu. Kyungsoo jadi kesal sendiri.

Handel di buka, pemuda itu menatap nya "kau akan duduk disana dan menetap disini atau pergi dari sini? Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini daripada duduk seperti orang bodoh, menyusahkan saja"

 _Apa-apaan dia ini!_ jerit Kyungsoo dalam hati. Tanpa paksaan, Kyungsoo menuju pintu. Lagipula siapa yg betah bersama orang ini! terlebih ia harus pergi dari tampat asing ini. tempat aneh yg pertama kali ia datangi.

Setelah kepergian Kyungsoo pintu tertutup dengan sendirinya, pintu yg awal nya ada berubah menjadi dinding putih lagi. Pemuda itu menghela nafas nya, lalu menatap langit-langit yg di hias warna jingga dan biru langit. Ada beberapa buah ekor burung tengah terbang melayang-layang di sana. "tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu secepat ini" gumam nya pelan.

Lalu menatap kembali pintu yg tadi di lewati oleh Kyungsoo "mereka terbangun, pasti ada sesuatu padanya"

Ia lalu menatap kedua tangan nya yg terulur kedepan, takjub terlukis di wajah nya saat ini

"tidak kusangka akan sesempurna ini, manusia memang mengerikan"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hime : maaf baru apdet, habis nya lagi buka-buka dan baca refrensi. Karena ini adalah ff fantasi pertama yg aku lanjutin yg gk tahu gimana jadi nya wkwkwkwkw

Kyungsoo : yap saat nya baca review!

Chanyeol : ada yg nungguin Sehun gede.

Baekhyun : Yah di tunggu aja, apalagi katanya entar Sehun nyaingin tinggi nya Chanyeol loh~ :D

Hime : dilarang spoiler woi!

Jongin : bakalan lama, apalagi belum ngelewatin masa SMA, masa pacaran sama aku, masa di hianatin karena orang ketiga…

Hime : hentikan kalian semuaa! Grrrrr

Sehun : dia ngamuk tuh Jong, tanggung jawab -_- oh iya, ada yg bilang kalau chap sebelum nya penuh dengan BaekSoo, di pesek suka Kyungsoo, dan kemunculan temsek yg tiba2, tapi ngomong2 siapa temsek?

Baekhyun : yeaaaah, BaekSoo!

Jongin : Sehun kampret! Gue bukan pesek!tapi kuran mancung!

Sehun : sebodo -_-

Chanyeol : gak nyangka aja saingan gua juga ada yg cewek

Hime : L…

Chanyeol : ampuuun!

Jongin : sehun lucu! Siapa yg bilang Sehun lucu! Dengar ya nona manis, Jongin yg lebih lucu dari Sehun, kalu tidak malam ini aku datengin di bawah pohon kemangi, tunggu aku begal km :*

Baekhyun : BaekSoo lucu? Iya emang lucu! Kita emang copel terbaik

Hime : sudah! Sudah! Bubar! Bubar! Udah malem kenapa kalian enggak di ciduk!

All : ciduk, ciduk bok kiro opo!

Hime : eh mana Kyungsoo?

Jongin : dia tadi pamit tidur, capek katanya, syuting malem-malem.

Baekhyun : masuk angin mungkin

Hime : yaodah, kalian jenguk dih. aku mau ngucapin salam terakhir, yakni terimakasih sudah mampir dan baca ini ff. makasih kalian semua! Tetap dukung walau hanya sekedar 'next/lanjut' makasih atas semangat yg kalian berikan #cium satu2

All : #bubar


	5. Chapter 5

Two Moons

.

.

.

(WARNING! SLOW PROGRESS, tapi mungkin saya akan percepat. Katakan jika alur nya terburu-buru/masih lambat, Hime Chan butuh koreksi setelah ini. mohon bantuan nya~! *bow)

*AWAAAAS GRANAT TYPO DIMANA-MANA!

.

.

Dengan nafas memburu pria itu berlari membelah hutan, melewati pohon-pohon yg tinggi. Malam sudah merangkak naik dan ia harus cepat bergegas sebelum serigala hutan menerkam nya.

Dengan nafas yg masih memburu dan merutuki karena ia tidak bisa menggunakan mobil atau pun sepedah motor karena tempat tujuan nya tepat di tengah hutan. 30 menit akhirnya ia sampai juga, dimana di depan nya terdapat gua dengan tinggi sekitar 5 meter, dan lebar 8 meter.

Gua ini memiliki pintu, yg beberapa meter menjorok ke dalam dari tempat ia berpijak. Tempat ini mirip dengan rumah ular, hanya saja mirip dengan bukit. Pria itu berjalan di atas paping segienam yg terjajar rapi sepanjang ia melangkah. Dinding-ding nya pun berbentu segienam dengan warna hijau lumut.

Setelah membuka pintu ia lalu berjalan melalui lorong panjang, di sepanjang perjalanan berbagai tikungan ia lewati, beberapa kamar dimana para tahanan di sekap untuk di jadikan perobacaan menjerit ingin di bebaskan. Jantung nya berdetak dengan cepat, terkadang ia akan melompat kaget saat para tahanan ini mengagetkan nya dengan gebrakan sel.

Kurang beberapa langkah lagi ia akan sampai, sayup-sayup ia mendengar lagu _gloomy Sunday_ yg tengah terputar dari ruangan tujuan nya. suasana yg lumayan gelap karena lilin sebagai penerangan di tambah lagu _gloomy Sunday_ adalah kombinasi yg buruk. Seketika bulu kuduk nya meremang.

Pintu di ketuk, lalu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Ia agak kaget, ludah di teguk paksa, ini adalah kedua kali nya ia menghadap, atasanya. Dan rasa gugup itu masih ada.

" _Gloomy is sunday_ _  
_ _With shadows I spend it all_ _  
_ _My heart and I have_ _  
_ _Decided to end it all_ _  
_ _Soon there'll be candles"_ setelah pintu terbuka ia langsung di suguhkan dengan tabung-tabung berjajar rapi sebanyak 3 di kanan kiri.

Ia kembali berjalan walau was-was. Dalam melangkah ke dalam ruangan ia dikejutkan dengan ketukan dalam salah satu tabung. Dimana seorang gadis cantik tengah melambai tangan padanya.

Tabung setinggi 3 meter ini bukan sekedar tabung, di dalam nya terdapat manusia dengan tabung oksigen yg melekat pada mereka. Pria itu mundur, selama ia kesini, ia belum pernah mendapati hal seperti ini. kemudian lari terbirir-birit seperti seorang pengecut.

" _And prayers that are sad_ _  
_ _I know, let them not weep_ _  
_ _Let them know_ _  
_ _That I'm glad to go_ " suara ini ternyata bukan hanya dari piringan hitam yg terputar tapi, atasan nya juga yg kini tengah menikmati aktifitasnya dengan nyanyian nya.

Kini ia berada di ambang pintu ruangan dalam. Mata nya meneliti ruangan yg terakhir kali ia lihat kini tak berubah. Di kanan ada meja panjang dengan berbagai macam tabung kecil berisikan air warna-warni yg tidak ia mengerti.

Lalu setelah nya ada monitor besar yg tengah menampilkan berbagai macam video dari cctv, gambar, lalu grafik yg lagi tidak ia mengerti. Di depan monitor dengan kursi ada katil dimana satu sosok yg tengah berkutat dengan kegiatan nya. itu atasan nya yg tengah memunggunginya.

"profesor…" panggil nya setenang yg ia bisa. Namun bukan sang atasan yg menyahut, tapi sosok yg tengah menjadi objek penelitian sang atasan, dia merintih, mengejang hingga suara gesekan borgol yg tengah beradu dengan sisi-sisi ranjang. lalu suara gir kecil, suara becek dan bau amis yg ia tahu apa itu.

Jika bisa ia ingin muntah saat ini juga.

"oh,, kau datang?" pria paruh baya itu menoleh, kedua tangan nya memegang _Operating scissors_ "ada apa?" tanya nya agak kesal, lalu kembali pada kegiatan nya, kembali ada suara rintihan. Penasaran ia sedikit mengintip namun gagal.

"eum,, itu.. masalah percobaan 15 tahun yg lalu" tanpa menoleh dan hanya di jawab dengan satu tangan kiri yg terangkat jika sang atasan menyuruh anak buah melanjutkan.

 _Death is no dream_ _  
_ _For in death I'm caressing you_ _  
_ _With the last breath of my_ _  
_ _Soul I'll be blessing you_

"dia masih hidup dan kami sudah menemukan nya" suara nyaring bendah jatuh, sang atasan buru-buru mengambil _Operating scissors_ nya dengan tangan bergetar. Tubuh itu berbalik, dengan langkah lebar ia berjalan.

"jika kau berbohong aku akan menjadikan mu seperti nya" tukas sang atasan dengan jari menunjuk sosok yg kini berada di atas katil, sosok pria dengan tampilan yg mengenaskan, perut robek dan isi perut nya berhamburan. Sebenar nya apa yg tengah atasan nya ini lakukan?

"ti tidak, saya berkata jujur"

"dimana, dimana dia!?" tanya sang atasan tidak sabaran sampai mencengkram kerah nya saat ini. tubuh nya terangkat dan ia semakin ketakutan.

Dengan nada bergetar ia menjawab dengan nada berbisik "d d di berada pada…."

 _Darling I hope that my dream_ _  
_ _Never haunted you_ _  
_ _My heart is telling you_ _  
_ _How much I wanted you_ _  
_ _Gloomy Sunday_

.

.

.

tap tap tap tap

gema langkah kaki terdengar dalam gelap nya lorong koridor sebuah rumah megah berlantai 4, suara gemuruh langit mengiringi bersamaan kilatan petir sebagai satu-satu nya sumber pencahayaan.

" _I was five and he was six_

 _We rode on the horses made of sticks_

 _He wore black and I wore white_

 _He would always win the fight"_

Suara merdu di keluarkan oleh Sosok dengan pakaian serba hitam, sosok itu tetap berjalan dengan santai melewati mayat-mayat yg sudah di tumbangkan oleh rekan team nya tanpa rasa takut.

" _Bang bang, he shot me down_

 _Bang bang, I hit the ground_

 _Bang bang, that awful sound_

 _Bang bang, my baby shot me down"_

Suara tembakan menggema memekakan telinga, Dari lantai 3 ini ia bisa mendengar jerit pilu dan tangis dari penghuni rumah. bau anyir darah dimana-mana. sosok itu tetap melangkah walau ada 3 sampai 5 sosok laki-laki berjas hitam tengah menghadang nya.

" _Seasons came and changed the time_

 _When I grew up I called him mine_

 _He would always laugh and say_

 _Remember when we used to play"_

"jangan bergerak!" mereka semua menodongkan senjata laras panjang pada sosok tersebut. sosok itu berhenti, menatap mereka satu per satu lalu menyeringai.

"he~~ tidak menyesal aku mengikuti Mr 3 kesini" gumam nya pelan. Kemudian kembali berjalan dan membuat kelima pria berjas mengkokohkan kuda-kuda mereka.

"ini tidak adil, kalian memiliki senjata aku tidak" ia berkata dengan nada cemeberut. "tidak masalah, aku juga bisa membuat nya sendiri" lanjut nya dengan seringai yg lebih mengerikan. Jari kelingking dan manis di tekuk kini tersisa 3 jari yg membentuk seperti pistol mainan.

"jadi, aku mulai darimana ya?" mata itu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu….

" _Bang bang, he shot me down"_ pria paling pojok sendiri tumbang seketika, rekan-rekan nya seketika menoleh dengan mata melotot, takut dan juga tidak mengerti.

"a apa yg kau lakukan!"

Sosok itu tersenyum di antara kerumunan "bermain" jawab sosok itu tenang, menatap sekeliling yg kini sudah di sambut dengan kokangan senjata.

"jangan bergerak atau kepala mu akan kami hancurkan!" dengan suara dan juga tubuh yg agak bergetar karena takut salah satu dari mereka beruara. Sosok itu berdecih kemudian melesat cepat bagai cahaya menuju mereka.

" _Bang bang, I hit the ground_

 _Bang bang, that awful sound_

 _Bang bang, my baby shot me down"_

Dalam hitungan detik pria-pria itu berjatuhan dengan darah yg keluar dari tubuh mereka, luka di dada mereka masing-masing, luka tusukan yg cukup dalam. Ketiga jari-jari nya berlumuran darah, ia berdecih tidak suka karena rasa lengket dari darah tersebut.

"berhenti bermain-main Miss Sunday" suara berat dari sosok berpakaian serba hitam lain nya, sosok yg di yakini adalah pria mendekat.

"ara~ Mr 3, apa yg anda lakukan disini? Aku ingatkan ini bukan lantai 4 lokasi buruan anda" suara dengan nada ejekan terlontar, sosok yg di kenal dengan Mr 3 mendengus.

" _Appamatix9412_ sudah di temukan" ucap Mr 3, tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Miss Sunday yg kini menatap nya dengan mata melotot tidak percaya.

Mr 3 mendekat pada Miss Sunday yg masih membeku di tempat, pria itu menunduk membisikan kata-kata yg hanya mereka yg tahu. Kedua mata Miss Sunday semakin melebar lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"ini lebih mudah dari yg kita duga bukan Mr 3?"

"hmmm" beberapa saat hening menguasai, kedua sosok itu kini terbuai dalam balutan indah nya bulan purnama dari jendela koridor lantai 3.

" _Music played and people sang_

 _Not for me, no church bells rang_

 _Now he's gone I don't know why_

 _Until this day, sometimes I cry_

 _He didn't even say goodbye_

 _He didn't take the time to lie"_

Dan kemudian Miss Sunday kembali mengisi keheningan dengan suara merdu nya. Mr 3 seketika menoleh pada Miss Sunday yg masih menatap indah nya bulan.

"ayo" ucap Mr 3, pria itu sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Miss Sunday lalu menatap punggung lebar itu kemudian tersenyum lembut.

" _Bang bang, he shot me down_

 _Bang bang, I hit the ground_

 _Bang bang, that awful sound_

 _Bang bang, my baby shot me down"_

Miss Sunday berjalan tepat beberapa meter dari Mr 3, bagi nya menatap punggung Mr 3 sudah menjadi cukup bagi dirinya. Tidak perlu berjalan selaras dengan Mr 3, asalkan berada di area dimana ada Mr 3 ia akan senang.

.

.

.

Braaak!

tubuh kecil itu terpental jauh, ruangan luas dengan berbagai macam boneka kayu untuk latihan bela diri berdiri tegap, ada beberapa di antara mereka patah dan terbalah menjadi 2 bagian.

"berdiri Kyungsoo!" tegas Sanghyun yg berdiri kokoh tidak jauh dari Kyungsoo yg masih tergeletak dengan berbagai macam luka di tubuh kecil nya. dari jauh Xue yg tengah memangku Sehun sudah berharap cemas. Ia menatap Sanghyun sendu.

"mama~" Sehun memanggil, putra mungil nya sudah benar-benar sembuh setelah di rawat oleh sanak saudara nya yg memiliki kekuatan penyembuh. Xue tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata, wanita itu lebih memilih menatap putra nya.

"kenapa Soo Noona di pukul papa?" ucap bocah itu dengan nada sumbang hampir menangis. Sebenar nya Sehun ingin sekali melompat dari pangkuan sang ibu dan melindungi kakak perempuan nya, namun pelukan ibu nya membuat nya tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuh nya.

Xue tersenyum hangat walau ada perasaan getir disana "ini demi Soo Noona" jawab Xue semakin mendekap tubuh Sehun.

"kenapa?" tanya Sehun ingin tahu. Xue lebih memilih tersenyum, ia tidak bisa menjelaskan pada Sehun, apa yg sudah terjadi dan apa yg ingin mereka rencakanan.

Setelah kejadian dimana putra bungsunya di aniaya oleh perawat nya, lalu dimana bangkit nya kekuatan Kyungsoo yg tidak mereka duga. Lalu memproses jalan hukum atas Ceri dan memilih untuk tetap tinggal di rumah dan mengurus anak-anak mereka. Sanghyun memutuskan untuk melatih kemampuan Kyungsoo.

Disinilah mereka, ruangan latih yg dulu Sanghyun dan juga Xue gunakan. Ruangan bawah tanah rumah mereka. Di desain agar tidak mengganggu orang-orang sekitar.

"Bangun Kyungsoo!" tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Kyungsoo. perasaan takut sudah menyentuh hati Sanghyun, apa ia sudah memukul putri nya dengan kekuatan penuh? Apa ia sudah melukai putri nya? keringat sebiji jagung keluar dari pori-pori nya.

"jika kau masih seperti itu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa melindungi Sehun, papa, mama dan orang-orang yg kau sayangi!" jari-jari Kyungsoo mulai bergerak, dengan kaki bergetar Kyungsoo berdiri perlahan, darah mulai merembes melalui poni nya. dada Sanghyun dan juga Xue berdenyut sakit melihat itu terlebih air mata yg kini mengalir pelan dari sudut mata putri nya.

"hiks!"

"dasar lemah!"

"aku tidak lemah!"

"maka buktikan pada papa! Kalau kau bisa Oh Kyungsoo!"

"aku bisa!" teriak Kyungsoo yg masih menangis. Kedua tangan Sanghyun terkepal, mata nya sudah memerah menahan tangis. Pria itu ingin sekali berlari dan menerjang putri nya, memeluk nya dan segera mengobati luka-luka yg ada di tubuh putri kecil nya.

"noona! Soo Noona!" teriak Sehun dari podium, bocah lugu itu melambaikan tangan nya dengan senyum simpul nya. "gwaenchana?" ada nada kawatir disana.

Kyungsoo menundukan kepala lalu tersenyum, awal nya ia benar-benar tidak mengerti untuk apa latihan ini, untuk apa ia terluka, untuk apa ia bersusah payah mengembangkan kekuatan nya jika ia adalah seorang omega yg lemah? Tapi mendengar suara Sehun ia akhirnya mengerti, melihat nada kawatir adik mungil nya ia paham, melihat senyum walau itu sangatlah simpul ia tahu apa yg harus ia lakukan.

Ia akan menjalani latihan ini, walau tubuh nya akan sakit, walau ia akan berdarah dan tidak bisa berjalan dengan normal seperti biasa, asalkan ia bisa melindungi orang terkasihnya. Asalkan Sehun tidak terluka lagi.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari musim panas menerobos masuk melalui gorden jendela yg terbuka. Mata yg terpejam itu mulai terbuka, tubuh di bawah selimut tipis mengeliat tidak nyaman akibat rasa panas yg mulai ia rasakan.

Kedua mata itu akhirnya terbuka, menatap langit-langit kamar lalu mendudukan tubuh nya yg kaku akibat latihan nya kamarin. Mata itu melirik ke arah nakas meja, sedikit terlonjak karena mengetahui jam berapa ini, ia agak kesal karena tidak di bangunkan, meskipun ini adalah hari libur sekalipun.

Setelah mandi dan berbenah diri, Kyungsoo langsung menuju ruang makan yg terhubung dengan dapur dimana ibu nya berada.

"pagi Kyungsoo~" sapa Xue ramah yg kini tengah berkutat dengan masakan nya. Kyungsoo mendudukan diri di ruang makan.

"kenapa tidak membangunkan ku" ucap Kyungsoo ketus. Xue melirik sekilas Kyungsoo yg terlihat sangat kesal padanya, lalu kemudian terkikik kecil. Ibu rumah tangga itu kemudian mengangkat masakan nya yg telah matang, lalu meletakkan di meja makan.

"ini hari libur, bangun agak siang tidak buruk juga bukan? Terlebih kemarin Soo sangat kelelahan" ujar Xue, menatap lembut putri nya yg kini tengah mengerucutkan bibir nya.

Xue duduk di samping Kyungsoo, mengangkat wajah putri nya agar mendongkak menatap nya, di teliti baik-baik wajah imut putri nya "apa ada yg sakit?" tanya Xue yg kini tengah mengambil sesuatu dari kantung apron nya.

Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit saat Xue membuka plester bergambar pororo dan menempelkan nya di ujung hidung nya "aduh" Kyungsoo meringis pelan. Ia tidak tahu jika ada luka disana.

"apa kau marah pada papa?" tanya Xue yg kini tengah mengoleskan alcohol pada dahi nya, dan kembali rasa perih itu datang.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo, Xue tersenyum maklum "aku mengerti" ucap Xue memasukkan alcohol ke dalam kantung apron nya. lalu tangan itu membelai lembut surai milik Kyungsoo "aku harap kau tidak marah pada papa" tukas Xue.

Kyungsoo mendongkak menatap Xue lalu mengangguk "hmmm" gumam Kyungsoo sebagai jawaban. Melirik sekitar yg terlihat sepi "mama, kemana Sehunie?" tanya Kyungsoo ingin tahu, biasanya jam segini Sehun sudah mulai merengek padanya.

Xue kini sudah berada di dapur melanjutkan acara nya yg sempat tertunda "oh,,, dia tadi keluar. Katanya ingin bermain" jawab Xue.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, kemudian melirik makanan yg ada di atas meja "spageti kimchi" gumam nya.

.

Matahari kini tengah bersinar terang di singgah sananya. Terik cahaya matahari menyilaukan sampai kamar nya. dari balkon kamar nya ia dapat melihat Sehun yg tengah berlarian dengan teman-teman nya. adik kecil nya kini tengah menikmati liburan nya dengan baik, bahkan bocah cilik itu masih bisa tertawa setelah mengalami hal pahit.

"tetap tersenyum Sehun, noona akan selalu melindungi mu apapun yg terjadi" bisik Kyungsoo dengan angin yg berhembus kecil menjadi pendengar.

Bruk!

Belum ada selangkah ketika ia akan memasuki kamar ia sudah mendengar benda jatuh di luar, dengan tergesa Kyungsoo melihat keadaan. Kedua mata nya menyipit saat melihat Sehun dan teman-teman nya di kepung oleh sekawanan anak-anak lain. Mungkin setahun dua tahun lebih tua mereka.

Dari atas balkon Kyungsoo masih memperhatikan, tapi lama kelamaan adik kecil nya dalam bahaya. Sehun mencoba membela teman-teman nya namun….

"mereka semua" geram Kyungsoo kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan kamar "akan kuberikan pelajaran pada mereka semua grrrrrrrrrr" dan jiwa posesif Kyungsoo akan muncul ketika adik kecil nya dalam keadaan bahaya.

.

.

Sehun masih menangis kencang meskipun sudah dalam dekapan Kyungsoo. mengeluh sakit pada pipi nya yg sudah di pukul kakak tingkat nya. dalam perjalanan menuju rumah, berkali-kali Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Memaklumi dan sekaligus kawatir juga.

"yosh, yosh…. Tidak apa Sehunnie,, ada Noona disini" bisik Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanan nya yg tengah sibuk menepuk punggung Sehun yg bergetar.

"hiks, hiks tapi, tapi,,,, huaaaaa!"

"hey, hey,,, Sehunnie laki-laki kan?" Sehun mendongkakan kepala nya menatap Kyungsoo yg tengah menatap nya lembut. bocah itu mengangguk walau ingus dan juga air mata nya masih mengalir deras. Dasar anak kecil, batin Kyungsoo gemas sendiri.

"hmmm!"

"laki-laki menangis itu tidak keren sama sekali lo~"

Sehun mengerjapkan kedua mata nya "benarkah?" tanya nya dengan nada polos. Kyungsoo melirik sekilas lalu mengangguk "iya, laki-laki seharusnya kuat dan tidak menangis jika di pukul. Lebih lagi, suatu saat nanti Sehunnie akan melindungi mama dan juga noona" Sehun kembali mengerjapkan mata nya, menatap taman rumah mereka. Ternyata sudah sampai pikirnya.

"eh Sehunnie sudah pulang?" Xue berada di ambang pintu, wanita itu agak kaget saat melihat Kyungsoo bersama putra bungsunya "ada apa kenapa di gendong Soo noona?" tanya Xue ingin tahu.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin bercerita, tapi rangkulan Sehun yg semakin mengerat ia mengerti jika Sehun tidak ingin kejadian tadi di ketahui oleh Xue, ibu mereka.

"tidak apa ma, Sehunnie hanya ingin di jemput Soo noona nya yg cantik ini"

"bohong!" jerit Sehun kesal. Xue tersenyum melihat nya begitupula Kyungsoo yg semakin gemas dengan adik manis nya ini.

"iya, iya… kalau begitu kalian mandi sana. Mama akan menyiapkan makan malam" kemudian wanita itu berjalan menuju dapur, kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya.

"ugh~ aku tidak mau mandi" gumam Sehun agak bergidik, terlebih membayangkan air itu akan menyentuh kulit nya yg merah karena terluka tadi. Kyungsoo tersenyum maklum "mau mandi bersama?" tawar Kyungsoo. Sehun mendongkak, lalu kembali mengerjap, senyum mengembang lalu mengangguk penuh semangat "hmmm!"

.

.

.

Ia kembali di kejutkan dengan tempat serba putih dengan langit-langit perpaduan jingga dan juga biru. Dengan susah payah karena pening yg ia rasakan, Kyungsoo bangun dan menatap sekitar. Dimana ini sebenar nya? batin nya penasaran.

"hoi! Apa yg kau lakukan disini!?" tubuh nya berjengit karena kaget, ia kira hanya dirinya saja yg berada disini. namun kemunculan sosok bersurai jingga yg kini berada di hadapanya tepat "waaaaa!" benar-benar membuat nya terkejut.

Melihat Kyungsoo yg melompat dari tempat karena terkejut, sosok itu berdecih.

"kenapa kau kembali lagi?"

"apa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Sosok itu kembali berdecih, menatap sekitar lalu menjentikan jari nya dan ruangan serba putih itu berubah. Kini Kyungsoo benar-benar merasakan disorientasi tempat. Kepala nya agak berputar dan ia ingin muntah saat ini juga.

"ini lebih baik" gumam sosok itu sambil merebahkan tubuh nya di atas rumput. Kyungsoo menatap sekitar, dimana ia kini berada di padang rumput hijau, ini seperti bukit kecil. Dimana ujung bukit terdapat satu pohon besar yg rindang, di kaki bukit terdapat air sungai kecil yg mengalir.

Kyungsoo melirik sosok di samping nya yg sudah menutup kedua matanya, lalu melihat sekitar, bagaimana ia bisa sampai di tempat seperti ini? dan bagaimana caranya ia bisa pulang? Pikir nya.

"ini dimana?" tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menggumamkan apa yg ada di pikiran nya. sosok di samping nya membuka satu mata nya, melirik Kyungsoo, lalu kembali memejamkan nya.

"hey,,, bagaimana caraku agar bisa pulang?" kini Kyungsoo tengah menatap sosok asing di hadapan nya. tidak ada jawaban, bahkan setelah beberapa menit menunggu sosok itu bahkan tidak membuka suara bahkan untuk satu kata pun.

Kyungsoo mulai tidak sabar, kedua tangan nya mengulur dan mengguncang tubuh laki-laki tersebut "hey, hey, bagaimana! Tolong tunjukan padaku, kumohon~!"

"berisik!" geram pemuda di hadapan nya yg kini tengah mendudukan tubuh nya.

"oh kukira kau bisu" ucap Kyungsoo sakartis, terlebih gadis itu juga sangat kesal setelah mendapat bentakan dari pemuda di hadapan nya.

"apa katamu!"

"kukira kau bisu" jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada datar. perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi pemuda tersebut, menatap garang Kyungsoo namun tidak berhasil membuat gadis itu ketakutan, lumayan aneh menurut nya. tapi ia tidak kaget mendapati reaksi Kyungsoo yg begitu tenang menghadapi nya.

"hah~" pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas nya lelah "tidak kusangka aku memiliki wadah sepertinya" bisik nya yg tidak dapat di dengar jelas oleh Kyungsoo. ia kembali menatap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo "aku yakin dia berusia 8/9 tahun" dan ia mulai berspekulasi walau itu melenceng jauh dari perkiraan nya, hidung nya bergerak mulai mengendus-endus "bahkan ia belum heat sama sekali"

"manusia memang kejam sekali" sambung nya, kini ia menatap jauh ke atas langit.

"hey! Hey! Jangan mengabaikan ku!" pemuda itu melirik sekilas lalu kembali menghela nafas.

"dengar bocah, jangan pernah kemari!" Kyungsoo merasakan jari telunjuk menyentuh dahi nya, lalu dorongan atas tubuh nya dan ia merasa melayang, jantung nya berdetak dengan cepat, ketika ia menatap ke atas, tatapan mereka bertemu, kemudian tubuh nya jatuh menuju sungai.

"Kurama sialan! Awas saja kau!" sebelum benar-benar menghilang di telan air sungai, telinga rubah milik pemuda itu sempat mendengar umpatan yg sempat di layangkan oleh Kyungsoo.

namun bukan itu yg menjadikan ia terkejut, melainkan darimana Kyungsoo mengetahui namanya bahkan sampai pertemuan kedua ini, ia sama sekali belum memperkenalkan diri.

Pemuda itu tersenyum "mungkin ini akan sangat menarik" lalu menatap langit senja yg kini tengah ada beberapa burung yg terbang, burung dengan suara yg sangat mirip dengan terompet sangkakala.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan keringat yg membanjiri tubuh nya, nafas nya tersengal dan dadanya sesak sekali. Ia mencoba untuk mendudukan tubuh nya namun tubuh nya tidak bisa di kompromi. Ia merasakan lemas yg teramat, ia seperti melakukan aktivitas yg berlebihan dan poin terpenting tubuh nya sangat panas.

"kkkkhhh!" ia mencoba bernafas walau itu sulit, Kyungsoo yakin jika ia tidak pernah mendapati penyakit sesak nafas seumur hidup nya. tapi kenapa? ia lagi-lagi bertanya, terlebih bagian pusat tubuh nya agak basah dan ia merasakan perasaan asing ini untuk pertama kali nya.

Jantung nya berdebar-debar begitu pula dengan pusat tubuh nya. ia ingin sesuatu yg tidak ia ketahui itu apa. tubuh nya seperti sangat sensitive dan ia merasakan indra kelima nya tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Bahkan ia tidak mendengar jika orang tua nya sudah menerobos masuk kedalam kamar nya.

Dari ujung mata nya ia bisa melihat bagaimana Xue menatap dengan rasa cemas.

"sayang, sayang tenanglah…" tubuh nya di peluk dengan erat. "bernafas lah dengan pelan oke~" meskipun saat ini ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi terhadap sekitar, namun ia mengerti apa yg di katakan Xue.

"bagaimana bisa kau tahu Xue?" Sanghyun yg kini tengah menggendong Sehun bertanya.

"entahlah"balas Xue pendek. Ia seorang Omega, ia juga terkejut akan kejadian ini, namun sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo, ia mendapati perasaan nya tidak enak mengenai putri nya. dan ternyata setelah masuk kedalam kamar putri nya, ia mendapati Kyungsoo tengah menahan heat pertamanya.

Sanghyun terdiam tidak berkomentar.

"papa~"

"iya ada apa?"

"Soo noona kenapa?" tanya Sehun polos. Sanghyun tersenyum tidak menjawab, lagipula ia juga bingung akan menjelaskan apa. mungkin Xue nanti dapat membantu nya memberikan pengertian yg dapat di mengerti oleh Sehun.

"papa" Sehun kembali memanggil, namun mata itu tertuju pada Kyungsoo yg masih dalam dekapan Xue "bau Soo noona enak" celetuk Sehun lugu.

"eh!?" seketika Sanghyun dan Xue saling menatap satu sama lain, ada satu benang asumsi disini. apakah?

"seperti permen kapas kesukaan Sehunnie" ujar Sehun dengan mata yg kini berbentuk bulan sabit. Sanghyun dan Xue tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, terlebih menatap Sehun yg kini seperti antusias terhadap Kyungsoo.

"tidak mungkin" air mata jatuh dari mata Xue, ia semakin mendekap Kyungsoo dengan erat "hiks tidak mungkin" kepala Xue menggeleng. Sanghyun sendiri hanya bisa terdiam, dalam dekapan sang ayah, Sehun sendiri bingung dengan situasi saat ini.

"tenanglah Xue!"

"ta tapi! Mer mereka!"

"kita akan mencari jalan keluarnya"

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yg orang tua nya katakan sejak tadi, telinga nya mulai berdenging, ada beberapa suara yg kini tengah melayang-layang disana, berebutan ingin masuk membuat kepala nya semakin sakit.

Ia lalu merasakan nyaman nya ranjang nya, belum beberapa menit ia menutup mata ia kembali merasakan hangat nya pelukan Xue. Lalu tubuh nya di angkat, di gendong.

"mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo lemah. Xue tersenyum sambil mendekap Kyungsoo dengan erat di gendongan nya.

"kita akan menyembuhkan mu" ucap Xue mantab. Kyungsoo mengangguk paham, lalu memejamkan mata nya kembali dan semua nya gelap kembali.

"apa kau yakin Xue?" tanya Sanghyun yg kini tengah menggendong Sehun. Kini mereka berada di ruang tamu, tengah menunggu kerabat mereka. Setelah mengetahui jika Sehun dan Kyungsoo berada pada jalur benang yg sama. Xue mulai kawatir dan menghubungi kerabat jauh nya.

"sangat yakin"

"apa seharusnya kita membawa Sehun serta?" Sanghyun melirik Sehun yg kini tengah memainkan boneka gundam nya denan hikmat. Bocah itu bahkan sama sekali tidak menghiraukan orang tua nya.

"tidak, kita hanya akan memeriksakan Kyungsoo dan membuat rencana setelah ini" tanpa mendapatkan persetujuan dari sang suami Xue sudah melesat ke arah pintu ketika bell pintu mereka berbunyi. Sanghyun menghela nafas, menatap Sehun yg sudah terlelap "maaf Sehun, ini mungkin akan sangat panjang untuk mu. Tapi mengertilah, ini yg terbaik untuk kalian"

Lalu berjalan kedepan, dimana sahabat nya sudah datang, manik milik Sanghyun kini menatap istrinya yg sudah memasuki mobil dengan Kyungsoo yg masih di dekapan nya, lalu jatuh pada Changmin "dia benar-benar sangat kawatir" ujar Changmin.

Sanghyun mengangguk membenarkan, walau sebenar nya ia juga sangat kawatir saat ini "kutitipkan Sehun padamu" tukas Sanghyun menyerahkan Sehun yg terlelap, Changmin tersenyum "dengan senang hati"

.

.

.

Jauh disana, melewati berbagai macam jalan yg menanjak dan menurun, dengan tebing menjulang, serta desiran angin pantai yg berhembus. Di sebuah rumah megah di atas tebing, dimana sebuah ruangan terdapat beberapa orang yg tengah terduduk santai.

Pintu terbuka, salah satu sosok pria berjas hitam masuk, menuju salah satu orang-orang disana lalu berhenti tepat di sosok wanita cantik yg tengah menyesap rokok nya.

Wanita itu mengangguk, menatap sekitar yg kini tengah berpsekulasi tentang apa yg akan terjadi, setelah memerintahkan anak buah nya untuk kembali, wanita cantik itu menghembuskan nafas beserta asap rokok.

"ada apa Miss All Sunday?" tanya sosok wanita bername tag Miss Sunday yg kini tengah bergelanyut manja di lengan kokoh Mr 3.

"penghianatan Mr 1 benar-benar sudah tercium" jawab Miss All Sunday, yg kini tengah menyesap margarita milik nya. semua nya terdiam, walaupaun di dalam hati mereke mengutuki Mr 1 yg dengan diam-diam menghianati mereka.

"aku dengar dia begitu dendam akan kematian sahabat nya" Mr 5 menyuarakan pendapat.

Mr 5 mengernyitkan dahi nya "makasut mu professor…..?"

"ya…" balas Mr 4 dengan suara geraman tertahan. Miss Tuesday yg ada di samping nya mengusap lengan Mr 4 untuk menenangkan segala emosi

"Miss Thursday, kau adalah partner Mr 2, tidakkah kau ingin berpendapat mengenai ini?" Mr 0 ketua dari organisasi angkat bicara, semua anggota terdiam ketika Mr 0 berkata yg kini tengah menanti jawaban dari Miss Thursday. Wanita yg tengah di perhatikan seakan tidak terbebani sama sekali, ia dengan tenang menyalakan pematik dan membakar rokok kesukaan nya.

"tidak" jawab nya sambil menghembuskan asap rokok nya. semua anggota tidak akan kaget dengan sikap semena-mena Miss Thursday, namun mereka kadang kesal juga dengan sikap arogan milik Miss Thursday.

"bisakah kau serius?!" dan Miss All Sunday adalah sosok wanita yg tidak pernah sabar menghadapi siapapun. Terlihat jelas saat ini wanita itu ingin sekali membunuh Miss Thursday. "tapi selain penghianatan Mr 2, aku juga mendapat infomasi lain nya"

Miss All Sunday menggoyangkan gelas nya pelan lalu menyesap nya "ini mengenai _Appamatix9412"_ seketika seluruh pandangan terpusat padanya. Seringai milik Miss All Sunday mengembang "mungkin sudah saat nya Mr 3 dan Miss Sunday menjalankan tugasnya" tukas nya dengan seringai yg masih menghiasi bibir berpoles lipstick merah nya.

Dahi Mr 3 dan juga Miss Sunday mengernyit "anda yakin Miss All Sunday?" tanya Miss Sunday. Anggukan Miss All Sunday memperjelas semua, mulai mala mini mereka akan bergerak. Menjalankan tugas yg sudah di prediksi oleh Mr 0 sebelum nya.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah kerabat nya yg jauh di pinggiran korea selatan, dengan konsentrasi penuh Sanghyun menyetir dengan kecepatan sedang. Suasana cukup mencekam mengingat ini tengah malam, keadaan jalanan pun juga tidak mudah untuk di lalui, jika tidak berhati-hati tebing yg curam sudah menanti mereka.

Jam satu dini hari, mereka sudah mengendarai selama satu setengah jam, mungkin subuh mereka akan sampai. Seketika udara dingin menelusup, menghujam sampai tulang-tulang mereka. Jantung mereka seketika berhenti berdetak, mereka saling melirik satu sama lain.

"aku sangat yakin jika ini musim panas, mengapa musim dingin sudah menampakkan diri?" tanya Sanghyun yg kini melirik ke arah spion nya. dimana ia bisa melihat dua sosok yg tengah terduduk di jok belakang mobil mereka.

Pematik yg akan di nyalakan di urungkan kala Xue berkata jika putri nya tengah demam. Hening kembali menyerang, Xue semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya terhadap Kyungsoo yg masih tertidur pulas. Sanghyun yg tengah menyetir kini membelah pikiran nya antara jalanan dan juga keselamatan keluarga nya. sial, kenapa harus sekarang? Pikir nya kalut.

Ujung hidung bergerak, mengendus bau yg baru bagi penciuman nya. pupil yg sebelum nya hitam kini memerah, rasa haus yg sebelum nya tidak terlihat kini kentara sekali. Tangan sosok bernama Mr 3 ingin menggapai makhluk mungil dalam dekapan sang ibu. Namun tidak bisa akibat perlindungan dari sang induk.

"heat huh~" gumam nya pelan.

"ada apa Mr 3?" tanya Miss Sunday penasaran.

"kita mulai" balas Mr 3 yg kini tengah menyandarkan tubuh nya dengan santai di jok. Miss Sunday mengangguk, lalu menatap ke depan dengan serius.

.

.

.

Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit saat kedua pipi nya tengah di tepuk pelan, kedua mata nya terbuka dan ia kembali mengernyit merasakan sakit pada kepala nya. ada sesuatu yg menghalangi penglihatan nya, sesuatu yg mengalir melalui kelopak mata nya hingga pipi nya.

"Soo,, Kyungsoo" gadis itu mengadah dimana ia kini tengah di dekap erat oleh Xue. Dahi nya kembali mengeryit, ada apa dengan posisi Xue yg kin ada di atas nya. da nada apa dengan mobil nya, kenapa ini terbalik dengan Xue yg ada di atas nya, masih mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

Kedua mata itu menelisik kesana dan kemari, kaca mobil pecah dan berhamburan kemana-mena. Dan mereka kini berada di tengah jalanan yg sepi.

"hey sayang~" kini tatapan nya beralih pada Sanghyun. Astaga! Ada apa dengan mereka saat ini?

Nafas Xue tersengal-sengal, bahkan Sanghyun juga. air mata jatuh, Xue terisak kecil lalu kembali mendekap Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"ma ma mama?" Kyungsoo tidak bisa bersuara, tubuh nya terlalu lemah dan kepala nya semakin sakit, bahkan untuk sekedar menggerakkan tubuh nya pun ia tidak mampu.

"aku tidak mengerti kenapa takdir ini begitu kejam kepadamu" masih terisak dan nafas tersengal, Xue berkata. Wanita itu terbatuk, darah keluar dari mulut, hidung, serta kepala nya. bahkan kini seluruh tubuh nya tengah tertancap beberapa Kristal bening yg sangat mirip dengan kaca mobil.

"Xue, uhuk… cepatlah. Mobil ini akan meledak" ujar Sanghyun dengan nafas nya yg mulai tersendat-sendat. Beberapa kali pria itu meringis kala lubang di dada nya banyak mengeluarkan darah.

Xue mengangguk paham, ia kembali menahan tangis "Kyungsoo putriku,,, setelah ini kau akan mengalami banyak kesakitan dan penderitaan, milikilah sebuah impian dan buatlah impian mu menjadi kenyataan. Jangan jadi orang yg pilih-pilih makanan, makanlah yg banyak dan jadilah anak yg sehat. Jagalah tubuh mu tetap hangat. Tidurlah yg cukup dan bertemanlah, tidak perlu banyak teman asalkan mereka adapat dipercaya walau hanya satu orang.

Dan belajarlah beladiri walau mama tidak pandai dalam bidang itu. namun setiap orang memiliki kemampuan yg berbeda, jadi jangan bersedih jika kau tidak bisa melakukan nya. mulailah belajar menabung dan simpanlah uang mu dengan sebaik-baik nya. jangan minum alcohol sebelum waktu nya atau tubuh mu akan sakit.

Dan mengenai seorang pria, jujur mama tidak terlalu pandai dalam hal ini, tapi pilihlah seperti papa mu (Sanghyun tersenyum tipis mendengar nya) sebenarnya masih, masih , masih banyak yg ingin mama katakan kepadamu, mama ingin tinggal bersamamu, selalu bersamamu, dan selalu menjagamu, mama menyayangimu,, maaf Sanghyun aku terlalu banyak bicara hiks" lirih Xue lirih. Menatap Kyungsoo yg berusaha mempertahankan kesadaran nya. api mulai menyulut dengan perlahan.

Sanghyun mulai resah karena belum ada bala bantuan yg datang, setidak nya Kyungsoo harus selamat. Andai saja, sabuk pengaman ini bisa di buka, mungkin ia dan Xue akan menyelamatkan diri beserta putri mereka. Sial nya, ini macet dan tidak bisa terbuka.

Telinga mereka mendengar ada beberapa orang yg sudah sampai di lokasi, Sanghyun menghembuskan nafas nya lega. Lalu menatap putri nya yg mulai terisak.

"tidak apa Xue,, Kyungsoo sayang,, dengar pesan mama muyg cerewet tadi" lalu seseorang datang, menatap mereka dengan sendu.

"astaga, kita benar-benar terlambat" ucap sosok itu. Sanghyun tersenyum maklum lalu menggeleng "tidak masalah Sherry, yg terpenting adalah putri kami" ucap nya pelan. Dada nya mula sesak, dan telinga nya mulai berdengung.

Sherry menatap Kyungsoo lalu Xue yg masih terdiam menahan sakit "aku akan menolong kalian!"

"tidak perlu" Xue berujar, ia menatap Sherry penuh harap "kumohon, selamatkan putri kami" sambung nya dengan air mata y kini kembali mengalir.

"sudah tidak ada waktu lagi!" sosok pria di belakang Sherry berteriak, pria itu menatap kobaran api yg semakin besar, bahkan ada mesin yg mulai meledak.

"kumohon!" dan dengan rasa penyesalan karena tidak bisa menolong rekan mereka, Sherry segera membawa Kyungsoo walau gadis cilik itu mulai memberontak.

Tidak, tidak! Mama! Papa! Ia ingin berteriak memanggil, dari jarak beberapa meter dari lokasi dimana mobil yg mereka tumpangi terbalik, Kyungsoo melihat Xue tersenyum padanya bersama Sanghyun. Semua orang berlari menjauhi mobil.

Sebelum mobil meledak dan menjadi kobaran api yg dahsyat, Kyungsoo sempat melihat gerakan bibir Xue yakni untuk selalu memakan obat nya. Xue sialan! Kenapa ia masih bisa memikirkan nya di saat seperti ini! batin nya menjerit. Hingga kegelapan menguasai nya. mimpi buruk kembali. Dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi kali ini.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Me : akhirnya apdet juga hah~~~ *buang nafas… terimakasih yg masih menantikan ff ini apdet. Ini jawaban yg masih menunggu ff ini. ^3^

Kyungsoo : ini dari exoldkspcybxcs1 katanya ia agak bingung ff ini focus nya ke Chansoo, Kaisoo atau Hunsoo?

Sehun : karena kami sudah mengetahui kemana jalan nya cerita ini, jadi aku yg jawab. Sebenarnya, ini mengenai Hunsoo. Hime chan suka bgt sama yg nama nya incest san. Kalau soal focus, Hime Chan nya sendiri belum focus sama sekali. Tapi intinya Hunsoo itu saja. Lalu pertanyaan selanjut nya dari ekyeol penasaran sama kekuatan Kyungsoo itu kekuatan asli nya atau dari percobaan black pearl. Dan kapan ketemu sama Chanyeol nya? dia takut chap yg dia baca terlewatkan -,-

Chanyeol : masalah kekuatan itu asli kekuatan Kyungsoo hanya saja di luar batas kewajaran, dan di luar batas kewajaran ini lah milik black pearl. Masalah ketemu sama aku kapan? Itu ada saat nya, tapi bakalan lama bgt. Aku di ff ini itu seperti Jihu di BBf. Ngenes bgt sihh gue nya T.T Huwaaaaa Hime Chaaan~~ kenapa kau lakukan ini pada ku!

Me : berisik! -.-"

Baekhyun : lupakan si jerapah ini, kali ini dari nanachaan dia mencium bau-bau Baeksoo dan Hunsoo. waaah,, hebat sekali penciuman nya. di benar-benar tepat sekali, aku yakin orang seperti ini bisa menganalisa lebih dari apa yg Hime Chan buat… dan dia kasihan bgt sama Sehun. Aku rasa Sehun tidak cocok di sini, dia cocok menjadi tokoh ff Cinderella dan sebagainya hahahahahahahah :D

Kai : kau benar noona,, xD

Sehun : hentikan kalian berdua!

Kai : ini dari YunYuliHun, aku yakin dia penggemar dari Sehun. Dia bilang jika Sehun lucu, kasihan karena Sehun di aniaya sama perawat nya. kalau aku sih, malah suka adegan ini hahahahaha. Lalu si Sehun masuk rs gk? Ya masuk, kalau bisa masuk rsj. Jangan kawatir, Sehun Cuma masuk angin doang kok :* dan yap,,, Sehun punya kekuatan nanti, tunggu aja yah nanti ^^

Kyungsoo : dan ini dari mocca, dia bingung Kyungsoo dmn? Maksut nya apa? oh,, adegan terakhir dari chap 4? Itu adalah alam bawah sadar ku, kalau aku cerita nanti spoiler, spoiler bikin gaji macet, gaji macet cicilan panci gmana? Jadi mian ^^" , Sehun gmn? Dia sehat kok, dan papa mama oh gmn? Yah,,, aku gk bisa jawab apalagi chap kali ini. kontrak mereka udah habis, jadi maaf jangan galau… ini sudah sesuai skrip yg di buat hime chan.

Baekhyun : Hime chan itu suka bikin galau, jadi jangan langsung percaya kalau dia gk bakalan bikin galau kalian.

Me : Yaaaa!

Sehun : iya,,, dia tega sekali membuat ku menjadi yatim piatu

Kai :dan aku membaca skrip, aku adalah calon bibit antagonis. Hah~~~ Hime chan tega nya kau

Me : astaga kalian T.T

Chanyeol : aku di bikin kaya Jihu Bbf, aku kan kepengen peran utama!

Sehun : maaf Hyung itu peran ku -,-

Baekhyun : aku juga, aku juga,, kita sama Kai! Dia tega sekali T,T

Me : bubar! Bubar! Sana pergi jauh jauh! Btw,, silahkan review jika berkenan walau next dan lanjut saya terima ^^ pay-pay!

*layar seketika gelap


End file.
